The Heroes' past
by Storybook Sayo
Summary: Percy, Harry and other heroes are hurt from war. What will happen when the demigods ( Greek and Roman), the Wizards of Hogwarts, and the Egyptian magicians come together in a strange place to learn each other and revisit their own pasts? T because this is my first fanfic, and I'm paranoid.
1. It has happened: chapter 1

Annabeth: Hi, I'm Annabeth, and I really don't want to be here right now.

Sayo (me): Get on with it. Or else.

Annabeth: Or else what? I'm a daughter of Athena, and your just a mortal.

Ginny: And a muggle.

Jace: And a mundane.

Sayo: Jace what are you doing here. This story is NOT about you, and won't be. *to Annabeth and Ginny* I may not be a demigod or a witch *sniffle* but I still do have the power to control your story and to keep you here forever!

Annabeth: Fine. All characters belong to Rick Riordan and-

Ginny: J.K. Rowling.

Sayo: Here we go!

✒️✏️ ✏️✏️✏️✏️✏️✒️✏️✏️✏️✏️✏️✏️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️ ㈚9㈛0

 **One week after the end of "Blood of Olympus", at Camp Half-Blood...**

Percy gazed at the stars. After finding out that they were really dead heroes, they seemed to have lost their... Their hope.

Their joy, happiness, beauty, sparkle.

To Percy, these stars were no longer shinning.

They were simply there. Like him.

Percy thought of all the heroes he knew, who had died, just like the heroes in the sky.. Leo, Luke, Silena, Bendorf, Zoë, Bianca... Leo.

He hadn't been able to save Leo.

Or give him his happy ending.

He hadn't kept his promise, he hadn't given Calypso her happy ending.

Heck, he hadn't even kept his word to Leo: he had not helped him find his happiness.

He was useless.

And no matter what any one did or said, those heroes were gone, and Percy hadn't saved them.

"Percy!" A voice called out to him in the dark night.

It was Annabeth, holding a torch in her hand.

It seemed appropriate.

After all, she was the only light in his currently dark world; the only one who could lift his spirits nowadays.

He wished the others could understand him, but he also knew that the only way he could do that was by talking about his past.

As if he would.

If someone asked him to, then of course he would share, but he wouldn't initiate it. And everyone was so 'understanding '... They would never dream of asking him.

Annabeth wasn't one of the 'everyone' s. However, she already knew everything.

He knew, deep down that he had to open up, let everything out. After all, it wasn't as if he had some dark secret. But he just couldn't bring himself talk.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️㈝3❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **After the end of "The Deathly Hallows" (before the epilogue), at the Weasley's house...**

Harry sighed.

The 'extendable ears' from Fred and _George_ 's joke shop- no, _George_ 's joke shop, lay on the table.

Harry smiled, remembering how they had used them to listen to the adults. Suddenly, he felt nostalgic.

'God,' he thought to himself, 'don't I wish I could go back to the good old days.'

Everyone would laugh at him if they heard him call his days battling Voldemort 'the good old days', but it was true.

He missed those times when he had an actual goal in life. He remembered how the order of the Phoenix, had meetings in the very house he was in now. About how Fred and George had attended, claiming to be legally adults; how Ron and Hermione had bargained their way in, saying that Harry would tell them everything anyway. Ginny had been the only one who wasn't officially allowed at the meeting, but they told her what had happened anyhow.

But that could never happen again.

No, not with most of the people dead.

All those he loved...

Why was fate so cruel?

Why, after giving his parents to death before he ever knew them, did it have to give away everyone else, too?

How many who people had died in those battles?

Remus, Tonks, Sirius, Fred, Dumbledore, Cedric... Why, even Snape!

Countless people who had died in a war that had been about only 2: Voldemort and himself. And yet,so many had died.

If only he had surrendered himself...

Harry knew he shouldn't be thinking this way.

'If only it was possible to relive to relive the past in someway,' he thought.

'So that I can remember all the goodness in my life. A chance to look at everything from a different perspective.'

If only...

But Harry knew it was impossible to go back to the past: even Hermione's time shifting necklace couldn't do that.

He just wished there was some way of reliving his past...

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️

 **Meanwhile, somewhere on Olympus...**

The goddess Hestia exclaimed, "It has happened!"

"What has?" Asked her sister Demeter.

"A long time ago, I asked Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hecate, Isis, Osiris, Horus, Ra, Loki, Thor, and Odin for permission to do this. When 2 or more groups of people, who had saved the world, and who are alive, are suffering, and wish to... _revisit_ their past-" started the goddess of the Hearth.

"You asked them to TURN BACK TIME?" yelled the goddess of agriculture.

"No, sister," replied Hestia,"I simply asked them to let me... take them away for a while. And there, at the place they go, are all their stories, written by the chosen scribes of this realm."

Demeter nodded.

Then, she asked, " But who?"

Her sister responded," For now, the Greeks/Romans and the Wizards of Hogwarts."

Then, seeing Demeter's frown, she explained, "You know, Hecate's magical people?"

Demeter nodded, but then frowned again.

"That's it?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. But the others will be coming a bit later."

Hestia smiled mysteriously, before turning back to her fire.

❗️‼️⁉️❗️❗️❗️⁉️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️❗️❗️❗️❗️㈑5❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️⁉️‼️‼️‼️

 **Author's note:**

Thanks for reading!

This is my first fanfic, so I how it's ok!

I plan to make Carter Kane and the Egyptians come in the next chapter. Sorry that it was a little short.

I'll try to update about once a week.

Also, I didn't mean to copy anyone's fanfic, so...

Ok , I know no one is reading this so I'll just stop now.

Please review!

Thanks, Sayo


	2. Harry! Percy! Where were you: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** :

Sayo (me): Nico, Luna, if you will. Please do it.

Nico: Why me?

Sayo: Because.

Nico: Because what?

Luna: She thinks that the knaggoloma in your voice is good for this.

Nico: The what now?

Sayo: Just do it.

Nico: No. *death glare*

Sayo: You can't scare me, I'm WRITING THIS. Now do it, Nico, Luna.

Luna: **All characters belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Nico: And none belong to Sayo. Haha!

Luna: But she owns the plot.

Sayo: Ok, let's begin! Oh, and **PLEASE REVIEW**!

✨❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Percy pov

Percy felt himself crash into something hard. After blinking a few times, his eyes adjusted to the light, and he saw that he had crashed into a cabinet.

'Wait what?' thought his sea weed-filled brain.

He looked around, saw that he was in a bright, big room with a few windows. In the middle of the room was a table, with a sofa, and a bunch of cabinets against the baby blue walls. Suddenly, he heard a noise from across the room, and automatically reached in his pocket for Riptide, his sword.

Finding it, he breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank the gods,' he thought.

He walked to where he had heard the noise.

✒️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Harry pov

Just a normal day. Harry randomly crashed into a cabinet. Which definitely wasn't there before.

He muttered, "ouch" under his breath, subconsciously.

Upon further examination of his surroundings, Harry realized he didn't know where 'there' was. Basically, he didn't know where he as. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approach him.

"Get out. I know you're there, I heard you say ' ouch',"said someone with an American accent. It sounded like a teenage boy, about his age (18).

Harry didn't want to hurt the other boy, in case he wasn't actually a threat, but he didn't want to give his potential opponent the upper-hand, either.

So, he said, "expelliarmus" and he heard the other boy mutter, " What in the name f the gods-" and so he assumed the other boy must be a muggle, and stepped out to help him up.

But just as he stepped out, the other boy took out a sword and put it to his neck.

He said," Who are you, and where did you bring me?"

Harry, confused, replied," I thought YOU brought me here."

The sea-green eyed boy studied Harry for a second, as if reading him, then let Harry out of his grasp.

Harry said, " Thank you. Also, how did that spell not work?"

The other boy sighed, " Spell? Oh, that weird beam of light? Oh, I just ducked."

Ducked? How fast was this boy? Anyway, who was he?

As if reading my mind, he shrugged, "I have ADHD." Then he frowned, " Who are you?"

Harry, feeling nervous, said, " No way. You go first. You attacked me with the sword."

The boy looked mildly surprised and said, " You saw that? Who are you?"

Harry decided that this could go on forever, so he replied, " I 'm Harry Potter."

The other boy had a hint of a smile on his face. " I'm Percy Jackson. I'm assuming you're a witch, from the stick, I mean WAND in your hand, and the ' spell'?"

Harry nodded. "A wizard, actually. Witches are female. And you are..."

Percy tiled his head, as if wondering if Harry would believe him, then said, " A Greek demigod. Son of Poseidon."

Harry's eyes rounded. A demigod! Wow, that was, well, _almost_ unbelievable. But not quite.

Percy pov

If Percy hadn't seen all the weird demigod stuff in his life, he would have freaked out about meeting a dude from an unknown magical wizard population. However, he was a demigod, and not just any demigod: he had been the or one of the main heroes in two Great Prophecies. So he had seen many strange things, and this most certainly wasn't the strangest. The only thing he was worried about was were he was. Where was this place? We're he and Harry alone? So he said,

" Harry, is there some type of spell that can tell us if there is anyone in this place besides us?"

"Yah. Homenum Relevio!"

A get of light appeared, and some symbols appeared. Harry's eyes widened in surprise, and then the wizard said, "Lots of people."

"Let's see who they are?" suggested Percy.

"Ok, you go right, I go left. If I have trouble I'll do a light spell, and you can... Uh..."Harry trailed off.

Percy grinned," Scream at the top of my lungs?"

"That works," said a smiling Harry.

Then, they parted ways.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Harry pov

Harry ran down the semi-dark hallway: although there were lights on the ceiling, they weren't lit, so the only source of light was from the windows.

He finally reached a room, so he went in and called out, " Is anyone there?"

Suddenly, Hermione, who had used a cloaking spell to hide herself, said, "Harry! We were wondering where you went!"

Then, Ron took off Harry's invisibility cloak, and exclaimed, "Where were you, mate?"

Then Ginny, who had transfigured herself into a flower, which had been on the windowsill, demanded, " I want to know that, too."

"It's a long story," Harry sighed.

Then he asked, "Just the three of you are here, then?"

"I think there's someone next door," replied Hermione.

They got to the door of the next room, and Harry put his hand on the doorknob. Then, huge vines started to creep up his arms.

"Help!" he cried out.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Neville and Luna came out of the room with George and Percy at their heels.

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I just put this up for protection, you know, just in case, like, well, some bad wizards or something attacked us or whatever," rambled Neville as he quickly make the vines retreat.

"Harry, are you ok, " asked Luna, "should I ask the nimueways if-"

"I'm fine, thank you, Luna," replied Harry hastily, not wanting to listen to more of Luna's talk about fantastic creatures.

"Where were you, Harry," asked George, voicing everyone's thoughts.

Harry looked at Percy Weasley for a second, cracked a smile, and then said mysteriously, " Come on, there's someone you need to meet. "

⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️✨⭐️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Percy pov

Percy sprinted down the hallway, because he wasn't in a school (at least he hoped he wasn't ) and could run if he wanted to; his ADHD brain wanted to.

He got to the first door flung it open, only to be tackled by- "Annabeth?"

"Percy!" his girlfriend cried, kissing him.

The daughter of wisdom and the son of the sea stood up. As Percy looked around the room, he realized it was huge, and had doors separating the room. In each room, there were a couple of beds. Each room had two buttons: a blue one and a green one. If you pressed the blue one, your door would lock/unlock; if everyone pressed the green one in their respective rooms, then the doors, along with their frames, would slide into the ground until everyone pressed the button a second time. At this point, all the doors were unlocked, but the doors were still there.

Percy knocked and entered the next room: it was black, with no windows. The only source of light was from the light stands near the two queen sized beds.

Hazel , who was there, said," Percy! We were wondering where you went!"

Annabeth, who was at his side, said, "Hazel, come on, we are going outside."

The three of them opened the next door, and found a room with wallpaper depicting the sky on it. The room was separated in two by a curtain, that could be pulled open.

"Jason, sup bro?" asked Percy.

"Dude, where are we?" Replied the blond superman.

"No (inkling of an-this is for you Farida, WW) idea, bro," Percy smiling and they both started laughing.

"Boys," muttered Thalia as she came out from behind the curtain.

"Thals!" yelled Percy.

"Hey, Kelp Head,"smirked the daughter of Zeus.

"Don't become Artemis, Pinecone Face," replied the son of Poseidon.

Then he frown for a second, before saying,"Wait, are we divided in cabins?"

"Yup" responded Jason.

They went through the door were Piper was muttering something about where she was.

"Pipes, Percy's here," called Jason.

"Hi Percy!" Piper smiled.

"We need to go outside. " said Annabeth.

The lot of them went into the next 'room' where Conner was looking for items to prank people with. Connor flinched when Annabeth yelled his name. In this room, there were two twin sized beds.

Percy frowned,"Where's Travis?"

"In Katie's room , next door, replied Connor, everyone went through the door, including Connor.

Katie and Travis were talking about some monsters they encountered.

"Percy!" Said Katie, realizing he was here.

"Bro, why is everyone in this room?"asked Travis.

"We're going outside," explained Hazel.

All of them went to the next room, which was empty. It had a king sized bed, just like in Annabeth's and had sea green walls. Guess who's it was. As they passed into the next room, they realized that the next room was red. Frank was in there, randomly changing shape to pass the time.

"Percy! Where were you?" Cried out the son of Mars.

"You'll see. It's more of a 'who was I with' than a 'where was I' though." replied Percy.

Annabeth face palmed at the bad grammar, but didn't say anything. The next room was bright, and there was music on. The walls were a nice shade of yellow, and there were a lot of windows. Will Solace and Nico* were talking in hushed voices.

As Percy came into the room, Will said, "Hey Percy, Annabeth. Why are you guys all here?"

"We're going outside, to see stuff," replied Annabeth.

"Ok," said Nico as he got up from Will's bed. They walked into the next room, which had Amazon forest wallpaper.

Inside was- "Grover?"

"Percy!"cried the satyr.

The two best friends hadn't seen each other properly in a while. Mostly, the end out the world wasn't letting them have a nice chat over a cup of tea. Not that Grover liked tea anyway.

As they were talking, Rachel came in from the room next door.

"Percy!"she yelled.

The oracle and the hero hadn't seen each other in a long time, either.

"Guys, let's go," mumbled Nico.

The group walked in and out of Rachel's room, only to find the next room empty. It had metallic gold colored walls. Percy had a gut feeling it was supposed to belong to Leo, but he was dead now...

"Where are we going?" asked Frank.

"To the main room, where they should be waiting, " replied Percy, correctly assuming that if his friends are here, than Harry's must be, too.

⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️⭐️✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨⭐️⭐️⭐️

Carter pov

"I, Carter Kane, who had saved the world numerous times alongside my sister, who is or was hosting Horus, who had revived Ra, and saved the gods from Apophis, am missing my parents, " muttered Carter.

"We all do, Carter, don't worry," mumbled Sadie.

She rested her head on his shoulder, he rested his head on her head. They both had a sense of dejà-vu: they had done this when they were really young, before their parents separated them. How they missed their parents... At that moment, Isis* decided to drop in for a visit.

" Why would you miss THAT woman? She took my husband away from me! Now I have to share him with her. That idiot!" mumbled the goddess in Sadie's mind.

" Shut Up!" Yelled the girl.

"What's wrong?" asked her brother.

Sadie informed Carter of what Isis had said, and his hands curled into fists.

"Oh my gods, I _hate_ that goddess!" he yelled.

"Who?" asked his girlfriend, Zia, who was a real person, not a clay statue*.

"Isis," muttered Carter.

"Hey everyone. Wait, what's wrong?" asked Walt/Anubis, Sadie's boyfriend.

"Just missing mom," said Sadie.

"And Dad," added Carter.

Walt and Zia looked at each other, wishing they knew how to cheer up the siblings, but neither of them had an idea.

Little did they know, they were about to be the next ones affected by Hestia's enchantment.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️✨❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️‼️❄️❄️❄️

 **Author's note:**

Hi, thanks for reading! As I said, I'll try to keep updating once a week.

 **This chapter is dedicated to** :

Ben's Niece , m. , DragonPhoenix1026 ,Imagine something imaginative ,Wistim's daughter , remoendo12 who followed, favorited, and/or reviewed my story! Thank you! Also, thank you to all the people who read my story!

Also, thank you Calefe for your review. It really helped!

It is also dedicated to my friend **Farida** , who listened to me going crazy every time there was one more view on my story. So, thank you, everyone!

‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️❗️❕‼️‼️❕❗️❕❗️‼️‼️⁉️‼️⁉️❕⁉️❕❔❕⁉️❕❔?

Isis*: not the terrorist group, the goddess.

Zia... Statue*: the Zia that he first encounters is actually a clay statue representation of her.

Will and Nico*: solangelo forever!

✏️✏️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✏️✏️✏️✒️✒️✏️✒️✏️✒️✏️✒️✏️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✒️✏️✏️


	3. Chapter 3:Disaster

**Disclaimer** :

Annabeth: Sayo, why did you trap us here? We live in a free country! Liberty!

Sayo: Never! Mwahhahahaha

Ron: Hi!

Annabeth: Ron help me defeat her.

Ron: Too... Hungry...

Sayo: Annabeth, if you don't do it, I'll all all your friends and hold them captive here!

Annabeth: Fine. **All story rights, characters , etc. belong to Rick Riordan and/or JK Rowling.** Storybook Sayo owns nothing. There!

Sayo: You forgot something...

Annabeth:*sigh* **This chapter is dedicated to:** Tsukiyo kitsune , Calefe , WandelustLight ,Ben's Niece , m. , maddiesanzen,DragonPhoenix1026 , Imagine something imaginative , dauntlessofthesea, Wistim's daughter , 88wiseowls , BookRush39 , remoendo12 who favorited, reviewed, or followed this story. Thank you!

Sayo: Good job. REMEMBER, **PLEASE REVIEW**! Thanks for reading! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Thank you so much for over 300 views!

 **sorry it took a long time!**

 **sorry that it's a bit cheesy.**

 **sorry that it's a bit short!**

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Percy pov**

Percy walked down the hall, followed by his friends. Everyone was pestering him about who they were going to meet, what they were going to do, etc.

And he almost couldn't take it anymore.

"Percy, bro, tell me," Grover kept whispering, while Thalia would yell, "Want me to electrocute you again?"

The Stolls would grin mischievously at him, and that was threat enough. It was the expression they wore before pulling a prank. The even more terrifying thing was that Katie was talking to them in a hushed tone. Percy could see the naughty glint in her eyes.

Nico was saying that if Percy didn't tell him where they were going NOW, Percy would go to his dad the hard way. Will looked worried, and was trying to calm his boyfriend down.

Rachel was saying that she would deliver another prophecy about him if he didn't tell her.

Piper was trying to charm speak him, but it wasn't working, because he couldn't hear her well over all the noise.

Frank and Hazel stayed behind everyone, and were not bugging him. After all, they were trained Roman soldiers, used to getting orders. Percy really appreciated that quality right now.

Annabeth looked at him questioningly, then muttered, "If you're abducting us, you better not be taking us to somewhere dangerous."

Percy grinned and replied, "You'll see."

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Harry pov

"Where are we going?" asked everyone repeatedly.

"Would you PLEASE STOP asking the same question over and over again?" replied Harry, exhausted.

"It would HELP if you actually answer the question?" piped up Ginny.

Harry sighed again. He wanted to surprise them.

They walked down the hall. It felt like forever.

Then, they finally arrived in the room where he had seen Percy before.

Harry smiled. "We're here!"

"Where?" asked Neville.

"I don't really know,"admitted Harry, "but this is where we need to be. Now just wait, if everything goes according to plan, we'll see them soon."

"Would you PLEASE STOP speaking in riddles?" an exasperated Ginny asked.

"It isn't a riddle," replied Harry, making everyone even more confused.

Then he looked up and said,"Here they are!"

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Ron's pov - 1st person**

[] _-author's notes_

Suddenly, some strangers appeared.

A blond girl, a chocolate-brown haired girl (she must be a veela), a girl with golden eyes, an Asian boy, a blond boy, and a black-haired guy with green eyes (he looked like Harry).

Behind them was a boy who was smiling so brightly, he practically radiated sunlight [Ron is so dumb, he has no idea].

There were twins, smiling the way Fred and George used to [I know they're not twins], and a girl in a green dress.

There was a dude who was walking with a limp, and a girl with a tiara, and another girl... I couldn't get a good look at her.

Then, there was a dude, who was shifting into the shadow, he was so DARK...

'Death eater alert' said my brain.

'Shut up' said me. [I know that it is actually 'I said' , but Ron isn't very intellectual]

Then I saw a black thing on one of the blond guy's arm.

'Dark Mark' insisted my brain.

'That means they're death eaters!' said me.

I mentally rewarded myself for being so smart [NOT], and then I pointed my wand at the person with the dark mark, and yelled, "Stupefy!"

The boy fell back, and hit his head on a brick [bricks and Jason have a LONG history] which was lying on the ground. [sorry about the randomness]

Everyone cried out in shock.

"Ron, what have you done?" I heard Harry mutter.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Hermione pov**

Ron had randomly attacked a guy on the other side of the room.

Great.

Anyway, about five seconds later, the blond girl held her hand out, holding back the shadowy [is that a word?] guy who was holding a blade, while the guy who was holding his hand before had now notched an arrow.

The Asian guy was missing, and in his place stood a bear.

Next to the animal was a girl, but for some reason, Hermione's eyes couldn't focused on her. It looked like the ground around her was moving and cracking.

She didn't understand why the boy with the limp had brought out some reed pipes, or why the girl next to him had a blue hair brush [remember?].

The people who looked like twins had brought out a mysterious box.

The girl in the green dress had her hand over the girl with multi-color eyes' mouth.

The green-dressed girl was saying, "Not yet."

What did that mean?

But that wasn't what Hermione was focused on.

No, Hermione's attention was mainly drawn to the girl with a silver tiara who was holding a knife to her boyfriend's throat, and to the sea-green eyed boy trying to calm her down.

Fearing for Ron, she pointed her wand at the girl and whispered, "Expelliarmus!"

And, as expected, the girl's sword clattered on the floor.

Then all the other strangers lifted their weapons.

Except for the boy with green eyes. I wonder why.

I lifted my wand, along with the other wizards.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Percy pov**

How to describe this situation?

There is only one way, only one word.

Disaster.

It was like invading New Rome all over again.

And what was Percy to do?

After all, they had attacked first.

Percy tried yelling, "Stop it!"

But no one was listening.

Percy made eye contact with Harry, who had been glaring helplessly at his friends.

Then, right as the Wizards began muttering there spells, and the demigods pulled back their bowstrings or approached the Wizards with their weapons (swords, daggers, hair brushes, reed pipes, etc.) drawn, or summoning their powers, Harry took out his own wand, and Percy raised his hands.

As jets of light shot out of the wands, and arrows flew, a huge wave appeared and dropped them out of the air it also doused everyone in water, except Percy and Harry, of course.

Then, before any more damage occurred, Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus".

Everyone's weapon dropped.

Frank turned back into a human.

Hazel and Katie lowered their hands, and stopped using their powers.

Piper closed her mouth.

Both demigods and wizards turned to Harry and Percy.

They all had a look of confusion on their face.

"What the heck!" yelled Harry, "Why did you randomly fire a spell,Ron?"

"Because they're death eaters," replied Ron hotly.

One, two, three seconds of silence.

Then the half-bloods (plus Rachel and Grover) erupted in laughter.

"Why would anyone want to eat Thanatos?" asked Hazel.

"He would taste good," said Percy.

"Unless they want to eat Dad?" added Nico.

"Um, no thank you." said Piper.

"Probably get an express pass to his realm, " continued Rachel.

Frank sighed, "No effort if he wants ME dead. All he needs is fire."

"You know why I don't want to die?" asked Katie.

" Because you want to continue pranking people with us?" said Conner and Travis in unison.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Sure. Anyway, I really hope I don't need to listen to those infamous arguments when I die, cause..."

"Your mom loves her cereal, " chuckled Grover.

" She hates my dad," said Nico.

" HATE is a strong word," said Will.

Thalia sighed, " Nico is like eighty, he can do whatever he wants."

"I totally agree with my LITTLE sister," added Jason (they gave him ambrosia and nectar).

"I'm not your little sister, little bro," replied Thalia.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Ginny, "Are you death eaters?"

Everyone, well the demigods except Annabeth and Piper and Hazel, laughed again.

"No," responded Hazel.

"Then why do you have the Dark Mark?" asked Ron.

Seeing their confusion, Hermione explain, " The tattoo on your wrists, that's black, you know..."

"This?" asked Frank, showing his SPQR tattoo.

"Yeah... Wait no!" exclaimed George.

"It's not a Dark Mark, is it?" stated Luna.

"It's a tattoo from one of our camps," said Jason.

Percy Weasley squinted his eyes and started, "Is that a code na-"

"No, it's a camp tattoo, period," said Harry.

"Muggles do that?" asked Neville to no one in particular.

"Muggles?" repeated Annabeth raising an eyebrow.

"You mean Mortals?" asked Connor.

"What's that," said Ginny.

"How about we just introduce ourselves,"said Percy.

Behind him, a small, folded sheet of paper seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and fell to the floor.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Author's Note**

Thanks you for reading!

Thanks for your support, my friends: Farida, Victoria, Naïa, Kira and Emilie.

Everyone: please Pray for Paris.

Although I am ok, along with my family(we live in the US and we're not French), my friend's parents' friends died during the attack.

CRYING RIGHT NOW AND PRAYING TO THE UNIVERSE THAT THIS TERRORISM STOPS NOW

Please review!

Also questions to you all (if you are nice enough to read this) : **how do you cure writer's block**? It's a deadly disease, that some of you may have had before. Help!

 **Also, should Hermione be occasionally bratty, kind of bratty, or very bratty?**

 **Should Ron be smarter?Or dumber? The same as in this chapter?**

The ones with the most votes win!

Unless there are no votes... ;(


	4. Introductions: Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting:**

SilverWolf18458

creativebunny1124

Stellar Nymph

xXMoonylightXx

The dragons cursed flame

Tsukiyo kitsune

Calefe

Lol

WandelustLight

Ben's Niece

m. 

Dream Fate 

maddiesanzen

DragonPhoenix1026

Imagine something imaginative

Dieppeysause

dauntlessofthesea,

Wistim's daughter

Flying through clouds

88wiseowls

BookRush39

Hi

remoendo12

ThePJOHOOfan

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

Also thank you for over 700 views!

Thanks for the reviews! ; )

Thanks for your support!

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!

PLEASE REVIEW!

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **IMPORTANT:READ THE 'Question' SECTION AT THE END OF THE STORY AFTER THE AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Disclaimer:

Annabeth: Why am I here again?

Sayo: Ok, oops, sorry. *loud whisper* Who should I pick instead... Maybe I should bring Malcom here, or Percy... *grins evilly*

Annabeth: *rolling her eyes* Whatever. None of the characters belong to Sayo.*under her breath* She can't threaten me forever.

Sayo: I heard you. And I can. But anyway, finish!

Annabeth: Everything belongs to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan, except the plot of this fanfic, which belongs to Sayo. *muttering* Fanfic is NOT a word.

Sayo: What did you say? *glares* *takes a huge breath* Ok, people, here we go!

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Percy POV**

 _"How about we just introduce ourselves,"said Percy._

 _Behind him, a small, folded sheet of paper seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and fell to the floor._

"What is that?" asked Harry, and pointed behind Percy.

Percy turned, only to find a folded sheet of paper.

"Where did that come from?" asked the bushy haired girl, Hermoine, as Percy unfolded the paper.

Suddenly, Percy's eyes widened, and he looked around the room, as if searching for someone.

"What does it say?" frowned Thalia.

Percy read aloud, "My dear heroes, I -"

"WHAT! We're not YOUR hero, who does this person think they are?" yelled an indignant Ron.

Percy glared at him and Ron shrunk back behind his friends and family.

"I am sure you are wondering where you are, and why you have been brought to this place," continued Percy.

"NO DUH!" yelled the Stolls in unison.

Percy ignored them. After living in the same camp as them, he had learned not to pay any attention to them; it was useless. They would stop of they wanted, continued if they wanted.

"Do not fear. All your questions about this place and each other will be answered in time. For now, introduce yourselves, and just remember one thing. To normal people (muggles, mortals, etc.), many things are considered 'fantasy' or 'fiction'. Know that you are all here to heal. To protect, and kindle the fire in each of your heroic souls. And I leave you with some advice: keep an open mind, be peaceful/calm, and let the others join, " read Percy.

"Wait, what does the last thing mean?" a confused Connor asked.

"If there's one thing I've learned from prophecies and messages, Connor, it's that they always have some unknown stuff, even if it seems direct at first," explained Rachel.

Of course she would know, since she was the _oracle_ and delivered most of them.

"ANYWAY," Percy said, " it says: Remember to be yourself, everyone!

With hope, Hestia"

"Hestia? Who's that?Why does she think she's so awesome?" asked Ron.

"Because she's an awesome goddes, duh!" replied Katie, bored.

She was a demigod, after all, and had ADHD.

All the witches (or whatever) looked at us like we were crazy.

It was hilarious.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Annabeth POV**

Disaster about to happen: we had skipped a step.

"Ok," said Annabeth, "let's introduce ourselves, like the letter said."

"Yeah, guys, come on," added the bushy-haired girl (Had her friends called her Hermoine?) helpfully.

"Who goes first?" asked Hazel.

There was silence for a bit.

To break the tension, Annabeth decided to say, "Come on, we both have secrets, and wired stuff. That's what Hest- the letter said. Let's just promise to believe each other, and get it over with."

"NOT PROMISING ON THE STYX!" yelled the Stolls.

Piper rolled her eyes.

Gods, it was NOT aging well.

Annabeth didn't want to start, simply because she had many titles, and wanted to see whether everyone was saying all their titles or not.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **3rd person omniscient**

Luna, who was getting tired of all the unnecessary drama, stepped forwards.

She breathed in sharply: she was nervous.

"Hi, I'm Luna Lovegood, and I'm a wizard. Well, actually, a witch. Anyway, my dad writes for the Qibbler, and I'm in Ravenclaw. I took part in the war. I went to Hogwarts, of course-

wait did I already say that? Sorry, anyway, I'm in Ginny's year, " she said quietly.

Neville looked to see if they were surprised about magic existing.

He expected their jaws to be open, for them to be shocked.

However, most of them simply raised an eyebrow or looked amused.

Some even looked bored!

Next to him, Percy Weasley stood up.

"Hello, I'm Percy Weasley. I'm a pureblood wizard. I went to Hogwarts, and was in Griffindor. I worked for the Ministry got a while..." Percy trailed off.

He saw the he green-eyed boy staring at him.

"What?" asked Percy Weasley.

"Is your name really Percy?" asked the boy.

The Weasley boy nodded.

"Nice name," smiled the green-eyed boy.

Percy W saw the blond girl smack him.

Neville stood up next.

"Neville Longbottom, Griffindor. I'm in Harry's year. In Hogwarts, obviously. Um... I like herbiology..." said Neville.

Next, George said, " George Wealsey. Hogwarts, Griffindor. Was on the Quiddish team. I run a prank shop. I had a twin..."

After an uncomfortable pause, Ginny said, " ok, so. I'm Ginny Weasley. Hogwarts, duh, Griffindor. A year younger than my boyfriend, Harry. Uh, yah, that's it."

Next, Ron said, " Hi, I'm Ron Weasley-"

"RONALD WEALSEY!" yelled Ginny.

Ron glared, and continued.

"ANYWAY, I'm in Harry's year in Hogwarts, Griffindor. Harry's my best mate. Hermione's my girlfriend, and Ginny, Percy, George, Fr- Bill, Charlie and I are siblings."

"Hello, I'm a muggle born witch. My name is Hermoine Granger. I'm in Harry's year in Hogwarts. I'm in Griffindor. I was a prefect, and, well..." Hermoine trailed off.

"She's the smartest in our grade, " smiled Ron.

All the demigods looked at Annabeth.

Last was Harry.

" Hi I'm Harry Potter. I was part of a prophecy, and I defeated Voldemort, but ... Whatever. Um, im in Hogwarts, Griffindor. I'm a parseltongue, so I can talk to snakes. Uh, I'm famous in the wizarding world, because ... I survived... Thanks to my mom... Who died... But, uh, anyway, I'm a half-blood, since my mom is a muggle born and my dad's a pureblood."

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ ❄️ ❄️ ❄️ ❄️ ❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **3rd person omniscient**

Katie grinned. "Ever heard of Greek and Roman gods? Well, they're real. And they still have... AFFECTION, shall we say, for mortals. We're a different type of half-blood: we're demigods, " said Katie.

Typical 'gods are real and they're your mom/dad' speech.

"Anyway," continued Katie, not caring about the Wizards' shock, " I'm Katie Gardner. I'm a daughter of Demeter, and I'm the counselor of cabin 4."

"Hi, I'm Connor Stoll, son of Hermes, prankster of Camp Half Blood. Um, I'm co-councilor of cabin 11. Travis' brother, not twin, " grinned Connor.

"Hey, I'm Travis Stoll, son of Hermes. Awesome prankster of CHB. Co-councilor of cabin 11. Katie's boyfriend, and Connor's BIG BROTHER, " said Travis.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Thalia, daughter o-"

"What's your last name?" asked Ron.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Glared Thalia.

Ron shrank back.

" So, " said Thalia," I'm a daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. Ex-counselor of the Zeus cabin. Unfortunately, former pine tree. I'm 15 forever. Even though I should be, like, 22 right now. Oh, and I'm also Jason's BIG sister."

Jason's turn to roll his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Jason Grace. Son of Jupiter. Praetor of the 12th legion. Counselor of the Zeus cabin. Leader of Camp Jupiter. One of the seven heroes of Olympus. I'm Thalia's brother, and since I'm older than her, I'm obviously her BIG BROTHER," Jason stated.

"I was born first," declared Thalia.

"I'm going to be older than you, forever. Literally! Since-"started Jason.

All the Wizards looked confused.

"No more sibling drama!" yelled Grover.

Then he looked at the Wizards and said uncomfortably , " Hey, I'm Grover Underwood. I'm a satyr, and NOT a fawn. Basically, I'm Greek. Um, Jupiner is my girlfriend. And... I'm part of the cousin of cloven elders. Pan's chosen one. Yah, that's it."

Hermoine looked at him like he was crazy.

Whatever.

Piper went next.

"Hi, I'm Piper McLean. Daughter of Aphrodite. Before you ask, Tristan is my dad. Um, I'm one of the seven, I'm a charm speaker. Counselor of cabin 10."

Jason saw the look Neville was giving her, so he quickly put his arm around her.

Thalia saw this, and shared a look with Rachel.

Rachel introduced herself next.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm a clearsighted mortal, so I can see through the mist. I'm now the oracle of Delphi. But, right now, it doesn't work... Anyway, I'm kinda famous 'cause I hit Kronos in the eye with this blue hair brush," Rachel said, holding up the hairbrush she had been running through her hair moments before.

Frank decided to go.

"Hello, I'm Frank Zhang. Praetor of the 12 th legion. I was in the fifth cohort. I'm a son of Mars. Since I'm also inherited a family blessing from Poseidon, so I can shapeshift. I'm one of the seven. And... yah," he concluded.

"No fair,"whined Percy.

Thalia rolled her eyes again.

Hazel stepped up.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levesque. Daughter of Pluto. Um, I died along time ago, but then Nico brought me back... Anyway, I'm part of the 12th legion. I'm a centurion of the fifth cohort. One of the seven. I control riches and underground tunnels," said Hazel shyly.

Frank smiled at her.

"How can you die, and come back?" asked Percy W.

"Perks of being a child of death," replied Nico.

Will glared at Percy W.

Nico took a deep breath then said, "Nico DiAngelo, son of Hades. Ambassador of Pluto. Counselor of the Hades cabin. I can shadow travel, raise ghosts, skeletons, whatever. Um, I used to spend half my time in the underworld, but... Now I don't. Um, I traveled into-"

Will put a hand on Nico's shoulder to support him.

Nico continued," Into hell. And, I was in a jar with only pomegranate seeds for more than a week. And Will is my boyfriend."

All the demigods looked at the Wizards to see if they would object, or say anything.

Ron was about to, but then shut his mouth, seeing the look on Jason's face.

Will was next.

"Hi, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo. I'm a healer. I live in Camp Half-Blood. Um, I can also shoot arrows, but it's not really my style. Um, I'm Nico's boyfriend. Counselor of the Apollo cabin," said Will.

Annabeth and Percy looked at each other.

Annabeth decided to go before her Seaweed brain.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. One of the seven. Savior of Manhattan during the 2nd Titan war-"

Annabeth was cut off by a chorus of "Me too!"s from Grover, Thalia, Nico, Will, Rachel, the Stolls, Katie, and Percy J.

Annabeth raised her eyebrows, then continued.

"Um, I found the Mark of Athena, battled... THE spider. Traveled through Hell. I don't have any powers other than being...smart. Um, I'm the counselor of cabin 6."

At last, it was Percy's turn.

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Cabin counselor of the Poseidon cabin. Praetor of the 12th legion. I was in the 5th cohort. One of the seven, savior of Manhattan. Part of two Great Prophecies. Um,... Traveled through, uh, hell. I can breathe underwater, make tornadoes and hurricanes. I can control water. Um... Yah, I'm also Annabeth's boyfriend. That's it," concluded Percy.

"Wow mate," muttered George.

All the Wizards were surprised.

"Oh,"added Percy," did we mention most of us have ADHD and dyslexia?"

Hermoine shook her head disapprovingly.

Before the conversation could go any further, two big THUMPS! occurred.

Then, there was a huge rumbling noise, and another hallway appeared.

But the weirdest thing was that where one of the - whatever they are- landed, a fire had started.

The demigods and Wizards crowded around the fire.

Suddenly a head popped out.

"Missed me?" cried out Leo Valdez.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Author's note

Hi, for those of you who read up to here: THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

Thank you for helping me with my writer's block.

Also important message: I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE ONCE A WEEK ANYMORE.

I'll try, but it might be ABOUT ONCE EVERY TWO WEEKS, because of my homework...

It's useless, but my parents don't think so. Whatever.

Anyway, thank you so much!

❄️ ❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

Question:

WHO ARE THE MAIN CHARACTERS IN THE KANE CHRONICLES?

I was thinking: Carter, Sadie, Walt, Zia.

Should I include Felix (snow dude) and some other people?

I'm open to suggestions, just no adults (like Amos, their uncle) please!

THANKS!


	5. This boy is on fireEgyptians: chapter 5

Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting:

norealaccount01242002

Flory-kun

Eeveecat1248

1V1MeBruh

SilverWolf18458

aliciagantlin10

creativebunny1124

Alternative Dream

Stellar Nymph

xXMoonylightXx

The dragons cursed flame

Tsukiyo kitsune

Calefe

Lol

DaineQueentheNavyRaven

WandelustSilver

Ben's Niece

m. J. Readings 

SarahOliver

Dream Fate 

maddiesanzen

DragonPhoenix1026

Imagine something imaginative

Dippeysause

dauntlessofthesea

Wistim's daughter

Flying through clouds

88wiseowls

BookRush39

Hi

remoendo12

ThePJOHOOfan

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

 **Disclaimer:**

Sayo: Do it, Will.

Will: All rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. Sayo only owns the plot.

Sayo: Good. But that was so boring... Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!

THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!

THIS STORY HAS MORE THAN 1,000 VIEWS! ; )

 **Please answer the question in the author's note!**

 **THANK YOU!**

❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️

 **Piper POV**

LEO VALDEZ WAS ALIVE!

Her whole life had been a lie!

Well, _maybe_ she was exaggerating a _tiny_ bit, but still.

She hadn't slept well at night, thinking that he was dead. Wondering if something could bring him back...

She knew Hazel and Frank felt responsible for his death.

And yet...

"Leo? You're alive?" Yelled Jason.

Leo smiled and said, "Yup."

Suddenly, Leo started suffocating: all the demigods had started hugging him at the same time.

And demigods are STRONG.

"Help..." Chocked Leo.

Realizing this, all the half-bloods (demigods, not Wizards) began apologizing.

Suddenly, Piper asked, "What happened? "

"I felt your death, although it felt... Different, somehow," frowned Nico.

"I felt it too. What... How?" Gasped Hazel.

"Well, basically, I died. Then, Festus revived me using the potion. And then I freed Calypso, and we flew around the world for a bit. Then I was taking her to Camp, but," said Leo.

"Which Camp?" asked Percy, like it was the most important thing.

"Camp Half-Blood," replied Leo. " Anyway, I was taking her to CHB, and Festus was about to land, when I got transported... Here."

"Where's Calypso?" asked Thalia.

Leo frowned. "I don't know."

A piece of paper appeared.

Piper caught it.

" Heroes, " she read aloud, " you have been reunited.

You seven are very powerful together, but even more so with the help of the others.

Now, Leo: your love is safe and sound at CHB. Chiron is finding a room for her in the Big House right now.

So, do not worry. She couldn't come here.

No immortals can, except huntress of Artemis. Artemis has her own ways.

Now, Greeks, Romans, Wizards: Find the next ones.

Take care, Hestia"

And so,that was it.

Everyone was silent until...

" Help!" cried out Ron.

"Help!" yelled Rachel.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Percy Jackson's POV :**

Percy turned around, only to see a girl using magic to hold Ron and Rachel's necks.

"What are you doing?" yelled Hermoine.

Hermoine blast magic the girl, but a boy stepped forwards, and defected it.

Then he wrote a symbol in the air, and a rope appeared.

Ginny screamed, " Expelliarmus!"

The boy was disarmed.

Jason ran towards the scene, and was about to help the Wizards.

What was happening?

Suddenly, another girl appeared, with a boy at her heels.

She was about to blast Ginny with magic.

This new girl seemed familiar, and the guy too.

Were they "Sadie?" gasped Annabeth.

"Carter?" exclaimed Percy.

Why were they here?

The sibling's eyes widened in surprise.

"Walt, it's ok. Zia, let them go," commanded Sadie.

"Percy, Annabeth. Why are you here?" asked Carter.

"Where are we," asked Sadie.

"No idea where we are," Percy.

"As for why we're here... Well, Hestia sent us. Hestia is one of our goddesses," explained Annabeth.

The Egyptian siblings nodded.

Everyone in the room was looking at the four of them.

"Who are they?" asked Grover.

"Egyptians," replied Percy, simply. No need to make it complex.

Everyone was even more puzzled.

"Look, they are Egyptians, and there are Egyptian gods that are real and there is a type of magic they can do and, well, yah," explained Percy.

"They have the blood of the pharaons in them," said Annabeth.

"Ok," said Grover.

"Nice to meet you," smiled Will.

"Is that Walt?" asked Percy.

"Kinda," replied Sadie.

Percy smiled, "Walt, meet Nico. His dad is Hades. I have a feeling you want to talk to him."

Walt smiled. " Hi, I'm Walt. I'm also Anubis. He kinda sustains my life force, um, ya. God of funerals."

Sadie said," Hey, I'm Sadie Kane. Um, my dad turned into Osiris, my mom is dead, um, yah. Walt / Anubis is my boyfriend."

She had seen Percy Weasley glance at her in a weird way.

"Hi, I'm Zia. I was asleep, for a while because of an enchantment, uh," said the girl.

Carter wrapped his arm around her.

" Carter Kane. Sadie's brother. Um, Zia is my girlfriend. She forgot to say she was a statue."

Zia rolled her eyes.

Percy introduced his friends.

" So, Carter, while you were gone, we did some stuff. We found out Roman demigods exist."

Sadie raised an eyebrow.

"So, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis."

"I remember you mentioning her," said Carter.

"This is Rachel," continued Annabeth," our oracle."

Sadie looked at Annabeth, who blushed.

They had talked about their boyfriend problems.

"This is Grover, a styre. And this is Nico, son of Hades. Uh, Will, son of Apollo; Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo, son of Hephaestus, who just died an revived hi,self, but forgot to tell us he's alive. Then that is Connor Stoll, son of Hermes; his brother, Travis Stoll, son Hermes, of course. Then Katie, daughter of Demeter. Jason, son of Jupiter. He's Thalia's almost full brother," explained Percy.

"What?" asked Walt.

"They have the same parents, except Zeus was in his Roman form went Jason was born," translated Annabeth.

"Anyway, that is Hazel, daughter of Pluto, Nico's kinda sister. And that's Frank, son of Mars, descendant of the Argonauts; he's also Chinese. And he's a shapeshifter, blessing of Poseidon," added Percy.

Then, the Wizards introduced themselves.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **3rd person omniscient:**

After the introductions finished, Thalia asked, "How do you guys know each other?"

"We fought together, on a few quests," mumbled Percy.

"Defeated Pitlomy," added Sadie.

"And the son of Sobek together," Carter said.

"Defeated Serapis," finished Annabeth.

Piper smiled, "Okay, your secrets can be yours, but what are we doing here?"

Suddenly, a small table appeared, along with a few chairs, and a couple of sofas.

There were also a few bean bags that can be used as chairs or sofas.

Every thing was in a big circle.

Everyone got seated:

Harry and Ginny shared a sofa with Piper and Jason.

Next to that sat Hazel and Frank and Percy W on chairs.

On Percy W's right, Percy sat with Annabeth on a two-person sofa, but next to him sat George on a sofa with Leo, Thalia and Zia.

After that, Carter sat on another sofa with Sadie, Walt, and Neville.

Next was Luna sitting on a bean bag with Rachel.

Grover sat on the chair next to Rachel.

Then, on a sofa, were Hermoine, Ron, Connor, Travis and Katie.

"What do we do now? " asked Percy.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Author's Note**

Thanks so much for reading this!

I want to also thank Farida, Arianna, Agathe, Kira, Emily, Naïa, Vittoria for being awesome friends!

We're playing secret friend in my school.

Secret friend is basically secret Santa, but since some people don't celebrate Christmas, you know...

 **Anyway, question( this question expires when I publish the next chapter):**

 **Should Magnus Chase and gang arrive in the next chapter, or later in the story?**

Thanks for your support!

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️⭐️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

In case you didn't understand, the seating order is:

(Harry, Ginny, Piper, Jason,) {Hazel, Frank, Percy W,} (Percy, Annabeth,) (George, Leo, Thalia, Zia,) (Carter, Sadie, Walt, Neville,) [Luna, Rachel,] {Grover,} (Hermoine, Ron, Connor, Travis, Katie)

( )- sofa

[ ]- bean bags

{ }- chairs


	6. Norse cousin: Chapter 6

**Thank you for your support (aka thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following):**

semiperfectgirl

Flory-kun

Eeveecat1248

Thinkittys

Limited Edition

Guest

SilverWolf18458

creativebunny1124

Stellar Nymph

xXMoonylightXx

Tsukiyo kitsune

Calefe

Lol

DaineQueentheNavyRaven

WandelustSilver

Ben's Niece

m. 

SarahOliver

Dream Fate 

maddiesanzen

DragonPhoenix1026

Imagine something imaginative

Dippeysause 

dauntlessofthesea

Wistim's daughter

Flying through clouds 

88wiseowls

BookRush39

Hi

remoendo12 

ThePJOHOOfan

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

1v1MeBruh

Alternative Dream

aliciagatlin10

norealaccount01242002

thegoldenboss 

Ebony-Roza-Black

Flaaa12

MJ-Booklover

SeanHicks4

ghangusa

ShadowHunteroftheShadows

The dragons cursed flame

Rebelgirl01

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Disclaimer** :

Carter: Hello.

Sayo: It's me. I've been wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet. To go over everything. They say the times (are) suppos-

Nico: SHUT UP!

Leo: The only song here should be: THIS BOY IS ON FIRE *puts himself on fire*

Percy: Leo, you forgot the other one.

Leo: Oh, yah. Sorry!

Percy & Leo : SO I SET FIRE *throws fireballs into the air* TO THE RAIN *creats huge wave, than makes it splash, like it's raining*! WATCH IT BURN AS I-

Sadie: SHUT UP!

Harry: Um...? hi. *ginny facepalms in background*

Neville: Oh-Kay... Um, all characters and rights belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. Not Sayo.

Sayo: *pouts and battles eyelashes*

Nico: *rolls eyes* I am very sorry Sayo took SUPER long to update. *whispers* She is SO annoying!

Sayo: I heard you! I am sorry, though. My grandpa died over the winter break, and so I had to fly to Inida to go to his funeral. And I was super busy with school... And this test...SORRY!

 **Please review: I am open to comments, questions, and constructive criticism**

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Sadie's POV**

So we were all sitting there, after having introduced ourselves, wondering what the hell we were going to do.

"So, um..." said my brother, in a horrible attempt at conversation.

"So, what are we doing here?" asked Zia, taking the hint.

"Well,... Have you heard of Hestia?" replied Percy.

"Yup. She's the oldest out of the six original Greek gods, right? I read about her when I was researching about Greek stuff," I said.

"Anyway, just read this letter," Annabeth said, and gave me the letter.

Just then...

BOOM!

A huge 'boom' noise shook th room.

"What was that?" yelled Walt.

"Who now?" said the wizard dude, who's name was Clary or Barry or Harry.

I looked around.

Another hallway had appeared!

"This again?" sighed Katie.

"I'm lost," said Zia, " What's happening?"

"Someone else and there friends are coming," said the spunky girl, Thalia.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **3rd person omniscient**

Suddenly, a voice said, "Where am I?"

It came from behind a shelf.

One person in the room reconnized the voice.

"Magnus?" cried out Annabeth.

"Annabeth?" said a bewildered Magnus, coming out from behind the curtain.

He muttered, " What are we doing here? Where are we? Where did you come from?"

Then he turned around, and said " Who's that?"

The rest of the room, except Percy, Piper, and Annabeth yelled, "Who's that?" back.

Piper had noticed that Annabeth and Magnus looked very much alike, and had deduced that he must be the cousin Annabeth had been talking about before they fought the germinus (the original Athenians).

Percy had heard about their encounter.

"This is Magnus Chase, my cousin," said Annabeth.

"Like, your real cousin? Or your godly cousin?" asked Connor Stoll.

Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Mortal side, duh" answered Percy.

Then he said to Magnus, " Nice to meet you, Mgnus. I'm Percy Jackson."

Magnus' eyes widened in surprise. "WOW. Annabeth told me some stories about you," he said.

Suddenly, a girl appeared from the new hallway, followed by two men.

"Magnus!" cried out the girl.

"Sam?" replied a shocked Magnus.

" Magnus, my friend!" shouted Blitz.

"Hello Magnus," signed Hearth.

Magnus smiled at his friends.

"What world are we in, Magnus?" asked Sam.

"I'm not su-" started Magnus.

" WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE!" yelled Blitz.

" My cousin, Annabeth, and her friends, and some other people, " replied Magnus.

"Anyway, Annabeth, where are we?" he asked.

Annabeth read Hestia's note out loud:

"My dear heroes, I am sure you are wondering why you have been brought to this place. Do not fear. All your questions about this place and each other will be answered in time. For now, introduce yourselves, and just remember one thing. To normal people (muggles, mortals, etc.), many things are considered 'fantasy' or 'fiction'. Know that you are all here to heal. To protect, and kindle the fire in each of your heroic souls. And I leave you with some advice: keep an open mind, be peaceful/calm, and let the others to be yourself, everyone!

With hope, Hestia"

"Who's Hestia?" asked Sam.

" A Greek goddesse, " replied Annabeth.

Before anything else could happen, suddenly a sofa appeared.

The four newcomers sat down on the sofa.

"Ok, uh, how about we introduce ourselves?" suggested Zia.

"Sure," said Carter, " I'll go first. Um, my name is Carter Kane, and I have the blood of the pharaons in me. Um,... I also hosted, well host, Horus sometimes."

"Horus?" asked Blitz.

" My brother forgot to mention that the eygptian gods are real. Anyway, my name's Sadie Kane. I also have the blood of the pharaons, blah blah blah, and I sometimes host Isis, though these days it's against my will," said Sadie.

" Cool," said Sam, "I'm a Valkyrie. I'm also a daughter of Loki. Um... Oh, yah we have different gods from you : they're Norse. Anyway, my name is Samirah, but call me Sam."

Then she saw how some of the boys were looking at her, and said, " Um, I'm engaged to Amir Fadlan, so..."

Annabeth smiled at her, and said, " Hi. I'm Annabeth Chase, Magnus' cousin. Head counselor of cabin six at Camp Half-Blood. So, as you may or may not know the Greek gods are real. And they also have Roman sides... Any way, I'm a demigod daughter of Athena, achitect of Olympus. That's where the gods' thrones are. Currently, it's at the Empire State Building on the 600 th floor. See, it moves with western civilization."

Everyone looked dazed.

Percy decided to clear the air, and said, "'Sup people. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Head counselor of cabin 3. Hero of Olympus, and Ex-preator of the twelfth legion for about two minutes."

Thalia rolled her eyes, and said, "Whatever. Anyway, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and lieutenant of Artemis. Hero of Olympus, whatever that is."

Percy added, " She won't tell you her last name, so don't ask. Also, she's a former pine tree."

Thalia smirked and said, "Kelp head."

Percy raised his eyebrows and retorted, "Pinecone face."

"Seaweed brain."

"Sparky."

"Water boy."

Percy was about to reply when Nico interrupted, " What ever, people. I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Ghost King. Head counselor of cabin 13 at Camp Half-Blood. Hero of Olympus, whatever that means. Born before the first Great Prophecy. That means I'm about 80 years old now."

Ron stared at him like he was crazy.

Nico gave him his least powerful glare, but Ron shrank back in his seat.

All the demigods and Egyptians smirked.

Harry Potter stood up, and said, "Ok, so magic is also real. Um, I'm Harry Potter, wizard. I defeated Voldemort. I went to Hogwarts too."

Then he sat down.

Ginny went next: "I'm Ginny Weasley. Witch. I went to Hogwarts, the best wizarding school. I'm a year younger than Harry, my boyfriend."

She blushed.

Piper smiled at her, and said, " Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Head counselor of cabin 10 at CHB. Hero of Olympus, one of the seven. Um,... Oh, ya, charm speaker."

Jason put his arm around her, than said, " Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. Ex-Praetor of Camp Jupiter. Head counselor of cabin 1 at Camp Half-Blood. One of the seven, Hero of Olympus. Thalia is my sister, Piper is my girlfriend."

Hazel smiled and said, " Hello. My name is Hazel Levesque. I am a daughter of Pluto and a centurion of the fifth cohort in Camp Jupiter. I am also one of the seven and a Hero of Olympus. I died in the 1940s, but Nico brought me back to life while the door of death were open."

Frank hugged her, and said, " Hi, I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Praetor of Camp Jupiter. I'm a descendant of Poseidon or Neptune or... whatever you call the sea god. I'm one of the seven, Hero of Olympus, I guess. Um... That's it."

Hermoine raised her eyebrows.

Percy Weasley was next.

" Hi," said Percy W, " I'm Percy Weasley. Wizard. I went to Hogwarts. I'm older than Harry. I used to work for the ministry of magic."

Then, Will said, " Hi, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo. Head counselor of cabin 7. I'm the main healer at Camp. I mean, CHB, not Camp Jupiter. Also, Nico's my boyfriend."

No one commented.

Next was Rachel: " I'm Rachel Dare, oracle of Delphi. I'm a mortal, but I can see through the mist. Normally I deliver prophecies, but with Apollo being punished..."

The Greeks and Romans hung their head for a moment, thinking of Apollo.

Then, Grover said, "I'm Grover Underwood, satyr. Protector of demigods. I found Percy, Thalia, Annabeth, Lu-." He paused for a second before continuing, " Luke, Nico and Bi-." He paused again. "Bianca, although I had help for her and Nico."

There was a moment of silence for Luke and Bianca.

Then, Percy said, " Grover is also a Lord of the Wild."

Thalia added, "And the chosen one of Pan."

"And the leader of the council of cloven elders," Annabeth supplemented.

"And Jupiner's boyfriend," Thalia smirked.

Suddenly, Ron said loudly, " What's a satyr?"

"A half human, half goat species," replied Annabeth.

Luna decided to go next.

"Hello. I'm Luna Lovegood. I'm a Witch, in Hogwarts. I'm in Ginny's year. My father wrote for the Quibbler, " she said in a dreamy voice.

" Hi, I'm Walt Stone. I'm also Anubis, the eygptian god of funerals. I'm his first human host. He sustains my life force, because I'm King Tut's descendant, so I have his curse; to die young," said Walt.

"Er... Hello. I'm Neville Longbottom. I'm a wizard, I was in Griffindor in Hogwarts, in Harry's year. I could've been the child of the prophecy if Voldemort had... Uh, _chosen_ me. But... anyway. ya."

The wizard looked at him surprised, they did not know this.

Only Harry knew.

"Hi, I'm Hearthstone, but please call me Hearth. I'm the first to practice magic in centuries. I'm an elf. I'm deaf, but I can read your lips," signed Hearth.

Annabeth, Magnus, Sam, Blitz, and Hermoine translated this to everyone else, who didn't know sign language.

Then Magnus added, "He is the first person, well elf, well... First _being,_ I guess, that's allowed to go to Asgard, the home of the gods, in thousands of years."

The wizards, the Romans, Zia and Walt looked very impressed.

Carter, Sadie, Will, Grover, Rachel, and Annabeth nodded and smiled, wearing an expression on their faces that said 'that's great'.

Piper and Leo raised their eyebrows a bit: when they had first arrived at camp, the gods had been silent.

Thalia, Nico, Katie, Percy, and the Stolls looked bored: their ADHD was acting up.

The first time, all the newcomers had been interesting.

Now? Not as much.

Besides, they had heard the phrase "the first/best in hundreds/thousands of years" too many times at CHB to be very impressed.

Still, they were trying their best.

The Stolls decided to spice things up.

"Hello," said Travis.

"We are," started Connor.

"The mysterious,"Travis continued.

"Fabulous,"Connor added.

"Kings," Travis shouted.

"Of Pranks," Connor yelled.

"And children of," Travis said.

"The awesome god Hermes," Connor stated.

"We are" they said together.

"Connor" Travis said, pointing at his brother.

"And Travis" Connor introduced his brother, pointing at him.

"Stoll" they said in unison, in a dramatic voice.

The Greeks and Romans smirked or rolled their eyes.

The Wizards looked sad, remembering Fred.

The Eygptians and Norse smiled.

Hermoine said softly, " Hey, Ron."

Then she looked at everyone and said, " Hi, I'm Hermoine Granger. Witch, Prefect of Griffindor in Hogwarts. I'm in Harry's year. I helped defeat Voldemort. I'm a muggle born."

Ron smiled at her appreciatively, then stood up and said," Hello. I'm Ron Weasley, wizard. Prefect of Griffindor in Hogwarts, err... I'm in Harry's year, and I helped defeat He-who- mu... I mean Voldemort. Ginny, Fr-,"Ron took a shaky breath before pointing to Percy W and continuing, "Percy, and George"

George waved.

"Are my siblings. Harry's my best mate, and Hermoine's my gal."

The mentioned girl blushed.

Everyone smirked.

Katie stood up.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardner, Greek demigod daughter of Demeter. Head of cabin 4 in CHB. I only stay during the summer, though."

Connor started,"Ang she's totally crushi- umpf!" The last part was because Katie had put her hands over his mouth to make him shut up.

She whispered in Connor's ear, "If you talk about my love interest, I talk about yours."

Connor sighed and agreed.

After the commotion died down, George said, "Hello, I'm George Weasley. Prankster. Griffindor in Hogwarts."

Leo went next: " 'Sup. I'm Leo Valdez, Greek demigod son of Hephaestus, one of the seven, supreme commander of the Argo 2, Supersized McSizzle, and... THE BOY ON FIRE BACK FROM DA DEAD!"

He burst into flames, which caused screaming from everyone except the demigods, who rolled their eyes, and muttered, " Could have actually thought about TELLING US that you weren't dead."

"Hello, I'm Blitzen, but please call me Blitz. I'm a Svartalf dwarf, son of Freya. I'm also a fashion designer!" Blitz said.

"Pipes, he's like a Norse version of you, Beauty Queen!" smirked Leo.

Piper was about to murder him, but Jason stopped her.

"Hi, I'm Zia Rashid, scribe of the first nome. I'm a fire Mage. I hosted Nephthys, and was hidden in sarcophagus, and was replaced by a _shabti,_ a statue warrior." said Zia.

Last, but not least, was Magnus:" Hi, I'm Magnus Chase, Annabeth's cousin. I'm the son of Frey, wielded of the sword of summer, also known as Jack. I delayed Ragnarök by stopping Fenris."

Then, there was a flash, and a note appeared.

Rachel took it, and read,

" Dear heroes,

You have completed the first step.

Now, you must know, that sometime you must go back to your world, to save it.

Although time is different in this dimension, if you are needed there, you will go.

However, you will be able to return.

When you return, you will be given a recap on what happened.

When you are in your world, you may not talk about what happened here to anyone other than those present in this room.

Good luck,

 _The gods"_

"Ok..." said Connor.

Suddenly, there was another flash.

A huge pile of books appeared, and a note on the top.

It said:

" Dear Heroes,

These books are about your adventures.

Please read them aloud; relive and share your past

Share the pain, the suffering, but also the joy, the hope.

And when every last story is told, when every tale is done, you will all be healed.

So now, as you reveal your pasts, make sure you, and everyone else, feels the same way you did.

Begin now the perilous journey through your memories.

With hope,

Hestia

Horus, Apollo and Hermes da awesum

The gods

Sincerely

From- The gods"

Everyone blinked a few times after reading the note.

Then, their gaze shifted towards the stack of books.

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️✨❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️✨❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **Info:**

 **I have decided to start with Harry Potter, since there were more votes for that.**

 **so this will be the order- HP, PJO & Heroes, Kane, the crossovers, Magnus**

❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️✨❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️✨❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️✨❄️❄️

 **The seating order** : (I realized I forgot to put Nico & Will)

(Harry, Ginny, Piper, Jason,) {Hazel, Frank, Percy W,} (Percy, Annabeth,) (Magnus, Sam, Hearth, Blitz) (George, Leo, Thalia, Zia,) (Carter, Sadie, Walt, Neville,) [Luna, Rachel,] {Grover,} (Hermoine, Ron, Connor, Travis, Katie) (Will, Nico)

( )- sof

[ ]- bean bags

{ }- chairs

(❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️ ❄️❄️❄️❄️❄️

 **A/N**

Sorry if I didn't put all their titles!

If I forgot your name, or if you want your name to be included in the next chapter, because you read the other chapters, please PM me.

Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7:Demonic teachers & Tom Sawyer

**Thank you for your support (aka thanks for reviewing/favoriting/following):**

semiperfectgirl

Flory-kun

Thinkittys

Limited Edition

Guest

SilverWolf18458

creativebunny1124

Stellar Nymph

xXMoonylightXx

Tsukiyo kitsune

Calefe

Lol

DaineQueentheNavyRaven

drensden12

WandelustSilver

Ben's Niece

m. 

SarahOliver

Dream Fate

maddiesanzen

DragonPhoenix1026

Imagine something imaginative

Dippeysause 

dauntlessofthesea

Wistim's daughter

Flying through clouds

88wiseowls

BookRush39

Hi

remoendo12 

ThePJOHOOfan

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

1v1MeBruh

Alternative Dream

aliciagatlin10

norealaccount01242002

thegoldenboss 

Ebony-Roza-Black

Flaaa12

MJ-Booklover

SeanHicks4

ghangusa

ShadowHunteroftheShadows

The dragons cursed flame

Rebelgirl01

yourdeathangel91

Skoliver4Ever

lilly-flower15

sru2525

crazy dragon ninja

naomitheminion

TheLifelessFlame

Gerda Willows

ktlynnedwards

Marjaa

tolaxytologin

Phia12

Eeveecat1248

Sayo: Hey people! So, I'm really sorry that I didn't update in a long time, but now I have summer break so I'm not that busy! So hopefully, I'll be able to write more!

Sadie: *british accent* I hope not.

Sayo: LOVE THE ACCENT!

Anubis/Walt: I know, isn't it adorable?

Carter: No.

Sayo: So anyway, I'm going to this summer camp this week called writopia! It's basically writing camp, where we are split into age-based groups and work with a published author/screenwriter! I'm working with a girl named Ava, and two boys named Michael and Lucien. There were supposed to be more people, but they never showed up, so...

Nico: We don't care.

Annabeth: Actually, that sounds kind of nice. Maybe I should go there.

Nico: Are you kidding me? You're just encouraging her!

Sayo: Speaking of Nico...

Nico: Oh no.

Sayo: SOLANGELO IS NOW OFFICIAL! IN THE HIDDEN ORACLE (THE TRIALS OF APOLLO BOOK ONE), WILL AND NICO ARE DATING! YAY

Nico: *hides in a corner to get away from crazy fandom* Help!

Will: *finds Nico* It's fine, Neeks, I'm here!

Everyone in the world except Umbridge: Awwwwwww! ❤❤❤❤❤

Nico: Whatever, let's get this over with. JK Rowling and Rick Riordan own everything.

Will: Except the plot of this story which belongs to Sayo aka Storybrook Sayo!

Harry: Okay, so Sayo is super sorry, but b-

Ginny: HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT SHE IS ACTUALLY SORRY? MAYBE SHE'S FAKING IT!

Hermione: Calm down Ginny.

Harry: Ok, so **Sayo is super sorry, but because Harry potter 8 is coming out, she decided to start with Percy Jackson**.

Sayo: Sorry!

Percy: anyway, please review and stuff

 _Everyone blinked a few times after reading the note._

 _Then, their gaze shifted towards the stack of books._

"So..." said Harry slowly, "what do we do now?"

"I guess we read, right?" said Annabeth, being the first to completely recover from the shock. She had seen too many strange things in her life to be mindblown. The fact that she was a daughter of Athena also helped, although if she wasn't careful, she could get lost in thought about how exactly they were in a different dimension, and what exactly that means. Were there other dimensions? Was this dimension created or did it already exist? Was it possible to create new dimensions? Who could do that? How?

Annabeth shook her head. 'Stop over analyzing everything,' she told herself.

"Yup," said Percy. His brain still hadn't completely processed everything that had happened, which was good for his sanity.

After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione took 5 books from the huge pile, and began reading the titles out loud.

"Percy Jackson and the lightning thief," she read.

Percy groaned, Annabeth smirked, Grover bleated, and Thalia asked, "When was that?"

Everyone else looked at them, trying to figure out what exactly the title could mean.

Annabeth replied to Thalia, "It was while you were still a tree."

Everyone except Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Grover, Carter and Sadie looked even more confused. Jason, Carter and Sadie had been told the story about Thalia turning into a tree, although none of them knew how she became human again.

Hermione cleared her throat, and continued, " Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters"

Percy looked down, ashamed of how he had treated Tyson, and so did Annabeth.

Grover shivered, remembering how he had almost married Polyphemus.

"Percy Jackson and the Titan's Curse," read Hermione.

Percy hung his head and mumbled, "Sorry Nico."

Nico shook his head saying, "It wasn't really your fault, Percy."

Will touched Nico's shoulder lightly, just to show Nico that he was there for him. Will had already been at camp when Nico had arrived.

Annabeth touched her hair, remembering the matching gray strands that she and Percy used to have.

Hermione continued, "Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth."

"Why are all these title 'Percy Jackson and' something? I lead that quest, remember?" said Annabeth.

"That's how you got your computer," smiled Percy.

" That was when you had to fight in front of those evil dudes," said Rachel darkly.

"Every quest has its ups and downs," replied Percy lightly, although that had been terrible.

"Except for the one that Hermes gave us," giggled Annabeth.

"That was awesome!" laughed Percy

"Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian," finished Hermione.

"Who's the Last Olympian?" asked Piper.

" Got to read it to find out," replied Annabeth mysteriously.

Thalia groaned, remember that quest. "Remember Hera and all of her shit? Or shall I say bullshit? Perhaps cowshit is the most exact term?"

Annabeth sighed, "Thalia, don't insult Hera, the almightly goddess of shit."

Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and Grover laughed, although their laughter was tinged with sadness, for they all remembered Luke's death.

"So, shall we start?" said Hermione.

"Yah, I'll start reading. I think we should each take turns reading it out loud. We can switch after every chapter," said Annabeth.

Hermione handed Annabeth the book.

Annabeth began reading.

" **Chapter 1, I Accidentally Vaporize my Pre-Algebra Teacher** "

Annabeth had to stop reading because of the laughter.

"Nice one, Percy," said Leo.

"Can you teach me?" laughed Piper.

"Yah, 'accidentally'," said Ginny.

"I bet it was an 'accident'," said Sadie.

"Mate, you better tell me how you did that," cried Ron.

Harry, George, Thalia, Will, Rachel, Conner, Travis, Sam, Blitz and Magnus were laughing so hard they couldn't speak.

"I mean it's kinda funny, but I don't get why it's THAT hilarious," mumbled Frank.

Nico, Zia, Hearth, Katie, Luna, Walt and Neville nodded.

Jason, Hermione, Hazel, Percy W., Carter looked disapprovingly at everyone else. The were the studious, disciplined people.

Grover and Percy watched everyone, wondering how they would react when they found out who the 'pre-algebra teacher' really was.

Annabeth cleared her throat, and everyone stopped talking.

" **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.** "

"Who does?" mumbled Frank.

" **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this book right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.** "

"Would that even work?" asked Travis.

"Probably not, but if you know how to fight, and can keep off monster... It could, I guess," said Annabeth.

"But it would be extremely hard to fight monsters if you don't even know what they are," argued Katie.

Annabeth shrugged, and continued.

" **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.** "

Thalia snorted, "No DUH!'

" **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.** "

Rachel raised an eyebrow.

" **But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.** "

"Way to be dramatic, Percy," said Carter.

Percy pouted, and Annabeth kissed him.

He smiled.

" **Don't say I didn't warn you.** "

"You didn't-" started Connor.

Annabeth's glare cut him off.

" **My name is Percy Jackson.** "

"No, it's Perry Johnson," deadpanned Will.

Annabeth, Thalia, Percy, Grover, Rachel, Nico, Katie, Connor and Travis, who had all met Mr. D at Camp, laughed.

" **I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?** "

"YES," screamed everyone except Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Annabeth, Zia, Walt, Magnus, Sam, Hearth, Blitz, Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Percy W, who were either too kind, or didn't know Percy well enough, or were too mature to answer a book. Percy himself didn't laugh for obvious reasons.

Annabeth rolled her eyes.

" **Yeah. You could say that.** "

Now everyone one laughed except Percy himself.

" **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.** "

"Cool!" said Hermione, while her boyfriend groaned.

" **I know-it sounds like torture. Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes.** "

"Latin is boring," said Ron.

Then he realized all of the demigods were looking at him like they were counting many ways they knew how to kill someone.

" **Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.** "

"He came to your school?" gasped Katie.

"Totally unfair. If he'd done that, I probably wouldn't have becoe a tree," grumbled Thalia.

"Who's that?" asked Frank.

"Oh!" said Connor, suddenly understanding who this 'middle-aged guy in a wheelchair' was.

Travis smirked at his younger brother: he had realized before him.

Piper looked to Annabeth, who simply nodded.

Will and Nico looked then to Piper, wo nodded at them.

Everyone else was dying to know who this guy was.

" **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep. I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble.** "

"Like that could happen!" smirked Rachel.

" **Boy, was I wrong.** "

"Told you!" exclaimed Rachel.

" **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind-the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.** "

"He's just a poor little demigod. Leave him alone," said Connor in a fakely sympathetic voice. After all, that was nothing compared to what he and Travis had gone through before getting to CHB, although he had to admit that Percy had a tougher time at camp, with the prophecy and all. But no one knew about Connor and Travis' pasts, not even Katie.

Piper looked at Connor strangely. She could sense his emotions.

" **This trip, I was determined to be good.** "

"Like that's gonna work," said Thalia sarcastically.

At the same time, Grover mumbled sarcastically, "That worked."

Everyone laughed, then looked at Percy.

Percy said in an overly defensive voice, "Not my fault!"

" **All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.** "

"Fight back, Grover!" said Thalia, punching Grover in the shoulder playfully.

Grover rubbed his shoulder.

"Best friend, huh?" said Harry.

"Yup," replied Percy.

Annabeth glared at all of them, and they shut up, fearing for their lives.

" **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated.** "

"Grover, have some pride," said Annabeth, interrupting herself.

"Ya, dude," said Magnus.

"Grover, come on!" said Thalia.

"Guys, come on, he's just a faun," said Jason. He was met by glares from everyone (except Leo, who was building something, Ron, who just didn't care, and Hazel, who didn't like glaring at people but sent him a mean look) and shrunk back into his seat.

"Sorry?" he squeaked.

" **He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.** "

"Grover, don't blow your cover," said Will.

Luna giggled, "that rhymed."

Travis looked at Connor who nodded.

Then Connor asked Grover, "Are you free on Thursdays, at 6:30 pm?"

"Um, yes..." said Grover, confused.

"Good, meet us in the Hermes Cabin at that time. We need to give you acting lessons. Half an hour, first month free!" said Travis.

"Ok..." said Grover.

Katie rolled her eyes.

" **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.** "

The boys laughed, and some of the girls giggled. The others smiled and rolled their eyes.

" **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter."** "

"In your _hair_?" said Sadie incredulously.

" **He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.** "

"Foreshadowing!" screeched Hermione.

Everyone covered their ears.

Hermione looked at them sheepishly, and said, "Oops, sorry."

" **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years.** "

"I know, right?" said Piper.

"Totally know what you mean," said Sadie

Carter and Sam nodded.

"Yah," agreed Magnus.

" **He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.** "

"Oh my gods," said Annabeth. She recognized the name Mrs. Dodds, and was pretty sure she knew who it was she looked at Grover, the question in her eyes, and he nodded.

Nico frowned. He felt like he had heard that name before, he just couldn't remember where...

" **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown.** "

"I wonder why," said Annabeth sarcastically, interrupting herself.

Percy smirked.

Nico's frown deepened. Was it...? No, it couldn't be.

" **From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.** "

"But that's Nico!" said Thalia.

Nico rolled his eyes, but was still fixated on the story. Was 'Mrs. Dodds' really _her_?

" **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.** "

Nico inhaled sharply.

"It's _her,_ isn't it?" he said.

Annabeth nodded. Grover shivered.

The others looked curious and irritated, wanting to know who Mrs. Dodds really was.

" **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right.** "

Everyone other than Annabeth, Nico, Percy, and Grover, raised their eyebrows.

" **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.** "

"Uh, oh," said Neville.

"I hate when that happens," said Harry.

Everyone nodded.

" **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" "Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"** "

"God?" gasped Thalia, Nico, Will, Jason, Connor, Travis, Katie and Rachel.

Annabeth smirked: she had read ahead.

" **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked.** "

Everyone who had said "God?" blushed, and everyone who hadn't laughed (except Annabeth, who was reading).

" **"Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me.** "

" _Eeew!_ basically describes our family history on our godly side," said Leo, looking up from whatever he was building.

"Not JUST our godly side," said Thalia under her breath.

" **"-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."** "

"Nice summary, bro," said Will.

Percy smiled awkwardly, turning red.

" **Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"** "

"Might for us," said Katie.

" **"And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?" "Busted," Grover muttered. "Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.** "

"That he does. I remember this one time, we were going out at night to prank the-" Connor was interrupted by his brother, who had put a hand over his mouth.

" **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"** "

Rachel snorted.

Sadie began," Happy note my a-"

"Language, Sadie!" exclaimed her brother.

" **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like dufuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming.I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.** "

"He might have," said Will in a pensive tone.

"I highly doubt he has seen _everything_ , but he probably has see like 90% of things," Katie said.

"I'm pretty sure he's seen like 99.99% of things, after that summer in the prom dress..." said Grover.

"Now _that_ was a fun summer," said Connor.

" **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn om me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard.** "

"I know the feeling," Harry said.

Zia, Sadie and Carter nodded.

Annabeth rubbed Percy's back, before continuing.

" **I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman per-son who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped. But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.** "

"I hate dyslexia," said everyone who had dyslexia.

" **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral.** "

"He probably has," Thalia said.

"Poor Chiron," Rachel mumbled.

Grover, who was next to her, nodded.

" **He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas. We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in. Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.** "

"Oh, she saw it all. She just chose to ignore it, trust me," Nico said.

" **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere. "Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?" I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it.** "

Thalia smirked,"Percy doesn't have an appetite? What is happening to the world!"

Piper raised her eyebrows, then turned to Grover, "Seriously?"

"What?" Grover said defensively.

"Give him some advice or something. That is what Hagrid did for Harry," Neville said.

" **I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me. Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spray-painted her face with liquid Cheetos.** "

"Eww," said everyone.

George crinkled his nose.

" **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears.** "

"Foreshadowing!" Leo said.

Evryone looked at him.

"What?" he said defensively, looking up from the- whatever he was making.

"Where did you learn that word if you never really went to school?" Jason asked.

"Where did you, if you didn't either?" Leo retorted.

"Lupa is a GREAT teacher, Leo," Jason said.

"So am I," Leo replied.

"ANYWAY," Annabeth said loudly, before the conversation took a bad turn.

Piper smiled gratefully at her.

" **I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us. Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-" I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again.** "

"More foreshadowing!" said Leo.

Piper placed her hand on Jason's mouth so he couldn't talk. She didn't want them to start arguing again.

" **As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a tri-umphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."** "

"Never guess your punishment!" gasped Connor.

"It'll only get worse," said George. His siblings smiled, because George was getting some of his old self back.

" **That wasn't the right thing to say.** "

"No duh!" said Travis.

Katie rolled her eyes, but smiled.

" **"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned. I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me. Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death.** "

"So much foreshadowing," Nico said.

Leo looked up from the robotic drone that could also be used as a helicopter that he was building.

"Wait, what?" he said.

"Thanks for that bro," Percy said to Grover.

"No problem," Grover said.

" **She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You will stay here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare. Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast?** "

"DUN DUN DUN!" said Ron. Hermione smacked him.

" **I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things. I wasn't so sure. I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel.** "

"Seriously?" Rachel said.

"What's the point of him being there then?" Will said.

" **I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop. But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section.** "

"What a coincidence," Nico said sarcastically.

Percy smirked, "Tooootally random."

" **Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am." She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil.** "

"DUN DUN DUN!" said Ron.

"OOH monster!" Leo said.

Hermoine leaned back: she had been on the edge of her chair, nervous for what was to come.

Percy and Grover were staring at each other, wondering how Annabeth, Nico and Thalia would react to what had happened.

Nico was looking at Percy wondering how Percy could survive a Fury as his first monster.

Will was getting kind of jealous of Percy, because Nico was staring so intensely at him.

Piper was giggling, analyzing everyone's feelings.

Jason was staring at Piper, wondering why she was giggling.

Annabeth just wanted everyone to let her keep reading, and finish the chapter.

" **She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.** "

Nico snorted.

Everyone else (other than Grover, Percy and Annabeth) looked at Nico in a weird way, some with their eyebrows raised.

Percy sighed, "Yes, fine I'm dumb ok?"

Annabeth laced her fingers with his and whispered, "Seaweed brain, it's fine. After all, if you were super smart, you couldn't be my Seaweed Brain."

Percy smiled gratefully at her.

Grover said, "I should have protected you."

Percy shook his head, "You couldn't have. Besides, if you had, I wouldn't have been prepared for the Mino- um, the other monster."

" **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers had found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room."**

"DUDE! I have realized that I have completely misjudged you. You are a respectable guy, and shall be allowed to help plan the next prank on... well, you'll see," Connor said.

Percy smiled.

All the girls shook their heads or rolled their eyes, except Sadie, who smiled.

Carter sighed.

" **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.** "

"It's a great book," Hermione said disapprovingly.

"Dyslexia," replied Percy.

"Still a great book," Annabeth said.

"Awful book no matter what," Thalia said, and Nico, Ron, Connor, Travis, Harry, Rachel, Percy, Sadie, Ginny, Piper and George nodded.

Jason looked sadly at his sister and girlfriend, Carter frowned at Sadie.

Walt shrugged, as did Zia and Magnus.

Sam and Katie shook their heads, smiling.

Hearth, Luna and Blitz didn't really care.

Hazel had never read the book, and neither had Neville.

Frank said, "Guys, it's just a book."

Percy W gasped, "How dare you! It's a classic! It's extremely important and historical and has shaped minds for-"

"Bro, it's just a book," Leo said.

"It's not just a book! It's a sad story about a boy who-" Hermione began rambling.

"BLA BLA BLA WE DON'T CARE!" sang Sadie.

"Sadie!" exclaimed Carter in a threatening voice.

"Guys, that's not the important part," Grover said.

Will exclaimed, "Isn't anyone else concerned about what happens next?"

Annabeth smiled at everyone, and continued reading.

" **"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, feathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouthful of yellow fangs, and she was about slice me to ribbons.** "

"Oh my gods!" Katie exclaimed.

Hermione looked towards her and asked, "Do you know who... what this monster is?"

"The Kindly Ones," the Stolls said in unison.

"I hate them so much! They are the WORST teachers!" Nico exclaimed.

Everyone other than the demigods looked weirdly at Nico.

Percy smiled at him, and replied, "Gods, that must have SUCKED!"

Will took Nico's hand.

" **Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword- Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day. Mrs. Dodds spun towards me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!"** "

"Seriously?" Walt muttered, "Won't she stop with the 'honey' s?"

" **And she flew straight at me.** "

"Oh my god!" Hermione gasped.

"Guys, it's a book," Ron said.

Harry replied, "Yah, about Percy's life."

"If you don't mind, can I keep reading? My boyfriend is kind of about to die," Annabeth said.

" **Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.** "

"That's what comes to you naturally?" Ginny said.

"Damn, Daniel," Sadie added.

"Sadie, that makes no sense," Carter said.

"It would if you knew what's trending and stuff," Sadie retorted.

" **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed cleanly through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was sand castle in a powerful fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me. I was alone. There was a ballpoint ben in my hand.** "

"Riptide!" Leo said.

"Hashtag awesome, bro," Connor said to Percy.

"Yup, great for your first monster," Jason said.

"Thanks," Percy smiled.

" **Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must have been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something. Had I imagined the whole thing?** "

"Seriously, you defeat a fur- kindly one, and you still let the mist control you? Actually, we can say fury here, right? We're in a weird alternate universe thing," Travis said.

"What's the mist?" Zia asked.

Rachel began, "Well, when there is a supernatural being, then mortals can't see it, be-"

"Um, the book will explain," Grover interrupted.

" **I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling with her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt." "Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.** "

"Ah! The mist!" Piper said.

The other demigods nodded.

"Wait what? What just happened? How could- I mean... what?" Ron said.

"A charm?" Neville wondered aloud.

"It'll say later," Annabeth replied.

" **I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.** "

"That's not funny!" Percy W frowned.

"Duties," Grover replied.

"You need those lessons fast dude," Connor said.

"Guys stop it," Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

She didn't want to make Grover feel like he hadn't done his job properly.

" **"Not funny, man," I told him. "This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading a book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson."** "

Annabeth was interrupted by laughter.

"Oh my gods," Connor laughed. "Riptide," he gasped, "a writing," he gasped again, "Utensil."

"Imagine Percy taking Riptide out in class, thinking it's a normal pen," Thalia added.

"I doubt you can even write with it," Rachel smirked.

Annabeth intervened, "Well, actually, it does write. I used it in Tar-, um, you know, to get the message across."

"Wait, how?" Piper asked.

Annabeth was going to answer, but was interrupted by a stream of questions directed at the demigods.

"What's Riptide?" George asked.

Ron frowned, "Why are you surprised a pen can write?"

"Wait, the sword-" began Carter.

"Does it have to do with the Duat?" Zia interrupted.

Blitz wondered, "What message?"

"What's 'you know'?" Neville asked.

Walt asked, "Did Percy really imagine the whole thing?"

"GUYS STOP AND LET HER READ," Percy shouted over the chaos.

Everyone quieted down, knowing their questions would most likely be answered in the book.

" **I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forwards, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling all right?"** "

"Now he can lie," the Stolls said.

"That's the end of the chapter," Annabeth said, placing a book mark that had appeared magically at the end of the first chapter.

"How about we take a break before someone reads the next chapter?" Magnus suggested.

Jason nodded, "Yah, good idea."

Author's note:

Well, yah. So now that I'm done with this, Summer Vaca is almost over (nooooo)

But ya. Bye People!

This chapter is also dedicated to my friends Vittoria and Arianna, who moved away

Good luck in Belgium, Vitto !

Good luck in Hong Kong, Ari !


	8. Chapter 8: huge socks

**Thank you for reviewing, favoriting, and following:**

Dalykko00

DragonPhoenix1026

Ebony-Roza-Black

For The Love of Things Nerdy

Kaito Yokushini

Marjaa

MelodyDaughterOfHecate

SeaweedBrain143143

ShadowHunteroftheShadows

SilverWolf18458

Socially Misunderstood

Spider6996

The dragons cursed flame

Wistim's daughter

book addict16

chronoangel94

dresden12

ghangusa

ihavesevereopjd

itsjustfaye

maddiesanzen

naomitheminion

norealaccount01242002

remoendo12

skyjadeprincess

sru2525

thegoldenboss

yourdeathangel91

88wiseowls

Ben's Niece

BlairSteel-Nicolover9

DaineQueentheNavyRaven

DippeySause

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

Eeveecat1238

Imagine something imaginative

Indigo Skycrest

Phia12

Rebelgirl01

Scarlet hade

SeanHicks4

Tsukiyo kitsune

creativebunny1124

fansince2000

jman197

ktlynnedwards

unitrus236

xXMoonylightXx

Flying Through Clouds

BookRush39

Calefe

m.j. readings

SarahOlivier

Lol

Hi

Hoppy854

Nyra

Trinity Rebel

Earth Winds

Sunshine

Laura.8804

Gerda Willows

Guest

tolaxytologin

lilly-flower15

crazy dragon ninja

Thinkittys

Limited Edition

semiperfectgirl

* * *

Sayo: Hello, people!

Annabeth: Great, she's back.

Carter: Well, I mean, she isn't torturing us

Sayo: yet

Percy: *glares* What have you done!

Sayo: MWAHAHAHAHA (evil laugh)

Sadie: this is ridiculous shi-

Carter: Language!

Sadie: This is technically rated T, you know.

Nico: Cuz Sayo is dumb and can't rate her stories correctly.

Sayo: Yup!

Will: Um...

Sayo: Solangelo!

Nico: Noooooooo *shadow travels to the other side of the room*

Sayo: Percabeth!

Percy: Run, wise girl!

Sayo: *squeal* OTP!

Sadie: Let's get out of here!

Carter: **All rights belong to Rick Riordan and J K Rowling except the plot of this fan fiction**! *runs away*

Sayo: Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows!

Sadie: *tries to find exit* *finds open window* *jumps*

Sayo: And niyatberhe, ihavesevereopjd, ShadowHunteroftheShadows, Lauren is the best, Flory-kun, thanks for favoriting (is that a word?) & following me (aka Storybook Sayo)!

* * *

After their break, the demigods sat down to read the book again.

"Can someone else read the next chapter?" Annabeth asked.

"I will," volunteered Hermione.

Annabeth smiled at her, then laced her fingers with her boyfriend's.

Hermione put the book in her lap, and read the title, " **Three old ladies knit the socks of death** "

There was a short moment of silence. Then...

"What the bloody hell?" Ron laughed.

Everyone laughed or smiled, except Grover and Percy, who shared a nervous glance

Leo smiled, "what the heck?"

Magnus looked to Percy, and said, "If I had taken the bet with you, I would have probably lost in like 5 seconds."

Percy smirked at him, but then said, "Guys! This chapter isn't funny if you really understand... Can we skip it?"

"We can't Seaweed Brain," teased Thalia.

"I'm saying it for you, Thals, and Annabeth's sake." Percy answered darkly.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "I survived 2 wars, and went to you know where. I think I can handle a chapter."

"We shouldn't read it," Grover said.

"Whatever. We have to," Ginny interrupted the foursome.

"Ok, here we go!" Percy said.

Hermione began reading. " **I was used to the occasional weird experience, but they were over quickly. This twenty-four/seven hallucination was more than I could handle. For the rest of the school year, the entire campus seemed to be playing some kind of trick on me. The students acted as if they were completely and totally convinced that Mrs. Kerr-a perky blond woman that I'd never seen in my life until she got on our bus at the end of the field trip-had been our algebra teacher since Christmas.** "

"Ah, the mist," Katie said, imitating Chiron's voice, which made the greeks laugh.

Hermione wrinkled her forehead, wondering what they were talking about. She wanted to read quickly so she could understand: she disliked, well, hated not knowing things.

" **Every so often I would spring a Mrs. Dodds reference on somebody, just to see if I could trip them up, but they would stare at me like I was psycho. It got so I almost believed them- Mrs. Dodds had never existed. Almost.** "

"Here comes the part which is the reason why Grover needs lessons," Travis whispered to Katie.

"How do you know?" She asked him.

Travis shrugged, " I don't know. Instincts. Hermes is the god of thieves, after all."

Conner tapped his older brother's shoulder, and said, "Dude, I know you're gonna deliver the 'I stole your heart' line, but can you two shut up?"

Travis kicked his brother, blushing.

Piper squeal-whispered, "Tratie!"

"Aphrodite side is showing!" Jason muttered to her.

Piper took a deep breath, then silently thanked Jason with a look. Jason nodded, understanding.

Hazel smiled at them.

Hermione cleared throat, though she looked amused. " **But Grover couldn't fool me. When I mentioned the name Mrs. Dodds to him, he would hesitate, then claim she didn't exist. But I knew he was lying.** "

"I told you!" Travis exclaimed.

Hearth smiled at Travis and Katie, then looked at Connor. Hearth hoped the boy wouldn't be alone, that he, too, would find love in his life. Hearth began looking at the girls in the room, trying to see if there were any girl around Connor's age that were single.

Hermione was beginning to get annoyed. Annabeth saw this and said, "Guys, let her read."

Hermione smiled appreciatively. She resumed reading aloud, " **Something was going on. Something had happened at the museum.** "

Sam had to resist the urge to says, "no duh!".

" **I didn't have much time to think during the days, but at night, visions of Mrs. Dodds with talons and leathery wings would wake me up in cold sweat.** "

"Awww, is little Percy having scawy nightmares?" Ron said in a baby voice, mocking Percy.

Percy looked down, But Harry, who had nightmares of his own said, "Mate, SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP!"

Everyone else nodded appreciatively. The demigods all had terrible nightmares. Some of the wizards had nightmares from the Dementors and the war. Carter and Sadie had occasional nightmares from their parent's death, and Zia had nightmares from when she was in the sarcophagus. Magnus had occasional nightmares from dying, Sam had nightmares, Hearth had nightmares... basically, everyone had/cared deeply about someone who had nightmares. And Ron was an idiot.

After smacking Ron's shoulder for being so insensitive, Hermione continued, " **The freak weather continued, which didn't help my mood. One night, a thunderstorm blew out the windows of my dorm room. A few days later, the biggest tornado ever spotted in the Hudson Valley touched only fifty miles from Yancy Academy. One of the current events we studied in social studies class was the unusual number of small planes that had gone down in sudden squalls in the Atlantic that year. I started feeling cranky and irritable most of the time. My grades slipped from Ds to Fs. I got into more fights with Nancy Bobofit and her friends. I was sent out into the hallway in almost every class.** "

"What?" Percy W screeched. "How could you even get Ds all the time? And only be sad because they became Fs? How could you be sent out of every class and just stay passive? Come on!"

"Teach me!" Ron whispered excitedly, thinking Hermione wouldn't hear him.

Since Hermione was next to him, she could, obviously, hear him, and therefore smacked his head.

Ron winced, and Ginny and Harry struggled to keep in their laughter.

Hermione cleared her throat, " **Finally, when our English teacher, Mr. Nicoll, asked me for the millionth time why I was too lazy to study for spelling tests, I snapped. I called him an old sot. I wasn't even sure what it meant, but it sounded good.** "

"Percy!" Jason gasped.

Percy smirked at him. Only Annabeth, Thalia and Grover could tell that the smirk was tinged with sadness.

" **The headmaster sent my mom a letter, making it official: I would not be invited back next year to Yancy Academy. Fine, I told myself. Just fine.** "

"Oh, Percy," Annabeth whispered sadly, gently placing her head on his shoulder.

" **I was homesick. I wanted to be with my mom in our little apartment on the Upper East Side, even if I had to go to public school and put up with my obnoxious stepfather and his stupid poker parties. And yet… there were things I'd miss at Yancy Academy. The view of the woods out of my dorm window, the Hudson River in the distance, the smell of pine trees.** "

"HA!" shouted Thalia suddenly.

"Oh no," Percy groaned.

"I knew you loved me, Percy, my dear cousin," Thalia exclaimed.

"Really Thals? Using pine trees to your advantage, pinecone face?" Percy replied.

"Kelp face," Thals said.

"Guys…" Jason said, unsure as to whether they were being playful or actually mad at each other.

"Dam tree," Percy smirked.

"Dam fries," Thalia replied, laughing.

"Dam restroom," Grover said.

The three of them laughed, while everyone else looked weirdly at them.

"Gods, Thals, remember that fight we had when Annabeth was, you know?" Percy said.

"You know it really was an accident," Thalia replied.

"Ya, right," scoffed Percy.

"Can you believe the only person who could stop us was that dead mummy?" Thalia said.

"Oh my gods, I was so surprised," Percy said.

"I was surprised cuz you-" Thalia started to reply when Ginny said, "stop the spoilers, guys!"

Thalia and Percy looked at everyone else, as if they were surprised anyone had been watching them. "Sorry, peeps," Thalia said lightly.

Hermione resumed reading, " **I'd miss Grover, who'd been a good friend, even if he'd been a little strange. I was worried how he'd survive the next year without me.** "

"The irony, " mumbled Annabeth.

" **I'd miss Latin class, too- Mr. Brunner's tournament days and his faith that I could do well. As exam week got closer, Latin was the only test I studied for. I hadn't forgotten what Mr. Brunner had told me about this subject being life-and-death. I wasn't sure why, but I'd started to believe him.** "

Hermione took a deep breath, and continued, " **The evening before my final, I got so frustrated I threw the Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology across my dorm room. Words had started swimming off the page, circling in my head, the letters doing one-eighties as if they were riding skateboards. There was no way I was going to remember the difference between Chiron and Charon, or between Polydictes and Polydeuces.** "

"Well, you know now, don't you," Annabeth said.

Percy nodded, "If Charon found out that I mixed him up with Chiron, he'd kill me."

"Wouldn't you be already dead if you found him?" Jason asked.

"You'd be surprised how many people I shouldn't have met, and yet I've met so many time," Percy replied.

"Like stupid cow pooping goddesses," Thalia said, looking at the sky.

Jason looked worried, "um, sis,..."

"We're in a different reality-dimension thing! She can't hurt me that badly! Besides, she already prevented me from going to battle- um you know what, nevermind, um…" Thalia trailed off before saying _Luke_.

"Okay…" Jason said slowly. What he really meant was _What the hell?_

"Guys!" Annabeth said.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. " **And conjugating those latin verbs? Forget it. I paced around the room, feeling like ants were crawling around inside my shirt. I remembered Mr. Brunner's serious expression, his thousand-year-old eyes. I will only accept the best from you, Percy Jackson. I took a deep breath. I picked up the mythology book. I'd never asked a teacher for help before. Maybe if I talked to Mr. Brunner, he could give me some pointers. At least I could apologize for the big fat F I was about to score on his exam. I didn't want to leave Yancy Academy with him thinking I hadn't tried. I walked downstairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but Mr. Brunner's door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor. I was three steps from the door handle when I heard voices inside the office.** "

Grover mutter, "oh, no…"

" **Mr. Brunner asked a question. A voice that was definitely Grover's said, " … worried about Percy, sir." I froze. I'm not usually an eavesdropper, but I dare you to try not to listen if you hear your best friend talking about you to an adult."**

"True," Neville nodded.

" **I inched closer. "... alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in this school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too-" "We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Mr. Brunner said. "We need the boy to mature more."** "

"Wait!" Ron exclaimed. "Are they talking about Percy?"

Everyone groaned, or laughed. Some people, like Frank and Hazel, tried to suppress their smiles, but they burst into laughter after a few seconds.

"Of course they are, you dimwit," Hermione said, teasing.

"I'm not a dimwit," Ron pouted.

Harry smiled at his best friends.

" " **But he may not have the time. The summer solstice dead-line-" "Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can." "Sir, he saw her…" "His imagination," Mr. Brunner insisted. "The Mist over the students and the staff will convince him of that. "Sir, I… I can't fail my duties again." Grover's voice was choked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."** "

"Grover, you never failed your duties," Thalia said fiercely. "I wanted Annabeth and Luke to live. Besides, I ended up in Camp."

Grover sighed. "Still… If you hadn't been a tree, Luke wouldn't have been so mad. He wouldn't have- "

"You blame yourself for that, Grover? If anything, it's my fault. If I'd only been smarter, I could have saved Thalia and all of us… If I was smarter, I would have known about Luke, and saved him," Annabeth said.

"It's not your fault, guys. I know you might think so, but it's really not," Katie said softly.

Percy grasped his girlfriend's hand tightly. "It's not your fault, any of you. The cyclopes… Look, you were all so young. And Thalia's here now, so it's fine."

"Luke…" whispered Connor, his voice sad.

Travis shot him a look of sympathy and regret and sadness, although he kept his smile on. If you wear a mask for too long, you get scared that you'll break if you ever take it off. So Travis never took off his smile and his humor. Not even for Katie. Sometimes, he let Connor see his pain, but he was the older brother, and he had to keep Connor safe and happy.

"Hermione, please continue," Thalia said. Annabeth pulled herself together and nodded.

" " **You haven't failed Grover," Mr. Brunner said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall-"** "

"Why would he die?" wondered Ron aloud.

Carter shot him a dirty look, and he shut up.

"I never heard this part of the story," Magnus said.

"Neither have I," Annabeth retorted.

" **The mythology book dropped out of my hand and hit on the floor with a thud. Mr. Brunner went silent. My heart hammering, I picked up the book and backed down the hall.** "

Everyone was silent, holding their breath.

" **A shadow slid across the lighted glass of Brunner's office door, the shadow of something much taller than my wheelchair-bound teacher, holding something that looked suspiciously like an archer's bow. I opened the nearest door and slipped inside.** "

Annabeth squeezed Percy's hand.

" **A few seconds later I heard a slow clop-clop-clop, like muffled wood blocks, then a sound like an animal snuffling right outside my door. A large, dark shape paused in front of the glass, then moved on. A bead of sweat trickled down my neck. Somewhere in the hallway, Mr. Brunner spoke. "Nothing," he murmured. "My nerves haven't been right since the winter solstice."** "

Everyone sighed, relieved.

" **"Mine neither," Grover said. "But I could have sworn ..." "Go back to the dorm," Mr. Brunner told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow." "Don't remind me." The lights went out in Mr. Brunner's office.** "

"Don't move yet," Sadie whispered, so only Walt heard her.

"Talking to the book, are we?" he whispered back to her.

"Shut up," she blushed.

" **I waited in the dark for what felt like forever. Finally, I slipped out into the hallway and made my way back up to the dorm. Grover was lying on his bed, studying his Latin exam notes like he'd been there all night. "Hey," he said, bleary-eyed. "You going to be ready for this test?" I didn't answer.** "

"Percy, don't be mad at him," Magnus said. "He's protecting you."

"I know, I just- I didn't know back then," Percy replied.

Magnus nodded, and Blitz looked away.

" **"You look awful." He frowned. "Is everything okay?" "Just... tired." I turned so he couldn't read my expression, and started getting ready for bed. I didn't understand what I'd heard downstairs. I wanted to believe I'd imagined the whole thing. But one thing was clear: Grover and Mr. Brunner were talking about me behind my back. They thought I was in some kind of danger.** "

"Of course you're in danger, you're a demigod. We're an endangered species," Leo said, laughing at his own joke. (Somewhere in the world, a bunch of fangirls squealed and cried "Team Leo!")

Piper rolled her eyes and Jason groaned.

" **The next afternoon, as I was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, my eyes swimming with all the Greek and Roman names I'd misspelled, Mr. Brunner called me back inside. For a moment, I was worried he'd found out about my eavesdropping the night before, but that** **didn't seem to be the problem. "Percy," he said. "Don't be discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's ... it's for the best."** "

"Oh my gods," groaned Annabeth.

Sam shook her head, and Sadie facepalmed.

"Is he trying to make things better or worse?" asked Zia.

"Who knows?" replied George.

" **His tone was kind, but the words still embarrassed me. Even though he was speaking quietly, the other kids finishing the test could hear. Nancy Bobofit smirked at me and made sarcastic little kissing motions with her lips.** "

"I hate that girl!" Ginny cried out suddenly.

"Don't we all?" Carter said, in his wise-man voice.

Sadie smacked him, and Carter screamed, "OUCH!"

Sadie smirked.

" **I mumbled, "Okay, sir." "I mean ..." Mr. Brunner wheeled his chair back and forth, like he wasn't sure what to say. "This isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time." My eyes stung.** "

"Percy…" Annabeth said.

Percy smiled at her, "Don't worry, I know now.

"He's just like Dumbledore," Harry said.

Ginny took his hand.

" **Here was my favorite teacher, in front of the class, telling me I couldn't handle it. After saying he believed in me all year, now he was telling me I was destined to get kicked out. "Right," I said, trembling. "No, no," Mr. Brunner said. "Oh, confound it all. What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy.** "

Thalia snorted. "Nice save. Only gonna make it worse."

Hermione shot a dirty look at everyone and resumed reading.

" **What I'm trying to say ... you're not normal, Percy. That's nothing to be-" "Thanks," I blurted. "Thanks a lot, sir, for reminding me. "Percy-" But I was already gone.** "

Harry locked eyes with Percy, and they had a silent conversation about teachers with good intentions who cared about you but were terrible at expressing it.

" **On the last day of the term, I shoved my clothes into my suitcase. The other guys were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They were juvenile delinquents, like me, but they were rich juvenile delinquents. Their daddies were executives, or ambassadors, or celebrities. I was a nobody, from a family of nobodies.** "

"Oh really? The gods are nobodies?" Rachel said. "Besides, being rich sucks."

Piper nodded.

"No it doesn't," Ron said.

"How do you know?" was the oracle's reply.

"I … I just do," Ron said confidently.

Hermione facepalmed.

" **They asked me what I'd be doing this summer and I told them I was going back to the city. What I didn't tell them was that I'd have to get a summer job walking dogs or selling magazine subscriptions, and spend my free time worrying about where I'd go to school in the fall. "Oh," one of the guys said. "That's cool." They went back to their conversation as if I'd never existed.** "

"That is mean," stated Luna.

"At least Dylan wasn't there," Piper said.

Percy frowned, "There was a guy called Dylan, but, like, I didn't really know him."

"Illuminati confirmed!" screamed Leo.

"Ta-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra. Ta-Ta-taaa," sang Sadie.

Everyone looked at them weirdly, except for Percy, Luna, Rachel, Piper and Hermione.

Hermione, Piper, Rachel and Percy knew about illuminati, and how mortal/muggle kids and teens talked about it.

Luna was just too busy looking for Kwyeloride-plyrodes.

" **The only person I dreaded saying goodbye to was Grover, but as it turned out, I didn't have to. He'd booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound as I had, so there we were, together again, heading into the city. During the whole bus ride, Grover kept glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. It occurred to me that he'd always acted nervous and fidgety when we left Yancy, as if he expected something bad to happen. Before, I'd always assumed he was worried about getting teased. But there was nobody to tease him on the Greyhound.** "

"Grover, you gotta come to our lessons!" Connor exclaimed.

"Juniper won't let me," he said making up an excuse.

"You see! Your lies are not convincing enough," Travis said.

"Shut up, and listen!" Katie said to the 3 of them, and they did.

" **Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. I said, "Looking for Kindly Ones?"** "

"Percy!" Jason exclaimed.

Percy shrugged.

"You almost gave me a heart attack, you know," Grover said.

"If you had one, wouldn't you turn into a flower or something?" Thalia said mockingly.

"Cool!" Neville said. "I love plants!"

"Me too," Katie smiled.

"Do you grow any?" Neville asked kindly.

"Boy, she's a daughter of Demeter. What'd ya think she does?" Connor said, trying to be sassy.

Travis shook his head sadly at his brother.

" **Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "Wha-what do you mean?" I confessed about eavesdropping on him and Mr. Brunner the night before the exam.** "

"Never confess!" Connor and Leo exclaimed at the same time.

They looked at each other and smiled.

" **Grover's eye twitched. "How much did you hear?" "Oh ... not much. What's the summer solstice dead-line?" He winced. "Look, Percy ... I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers ..." "Grover-" "And I was telling Mr. Brunner that maybe you were overstressed or something, because there was no such person as Mrs. Dodds, and ..." "Grover, you're a really, really bad liar."** "

"Exactly why you need us!" Travis said.

"He _is_ a terrible liar," Thalia said.

" **His ears turned pink. From his shirt pocket, he fished out a grubby business card. "Just take this, okay? In case you need me this summer. The card was in fancy script, which was murder on my dyslexic eyes, but I finally made out something like:**

 **Grover Underwood**

 **Keeper**

 **Half-Blood Hill**

 **Long Island, New York**

 **(800) 009-0009** "

"We have a phone number?" Katie said, looking surprised.

Annabeth frowned, "Chiron must have a phone in the Big House…"

" **"What's Half-" "Don't say it aloud!" he yelped. "That's my, um ... summer address." My heart sank. Grover had a summer home. I'd never considered that his family might be as rich as the others at Yancy.** "

"Who cares how rich he is?" Piper asked indignantly.

"It's not like that, just…" Percy trailed off, not really knowing how to explain.

" **"Okay," I said glumly. "So, like, if I want to come visit your mansion." He nodded. "Or ... or if you need me." "Why would I need you?"** "

" PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth screamed. "HOW DARE YOU!"

"Sorry, man," Percy said to Grover, ignoring his girlfriend.

"It's fine, I know you didn't mean it," the satyr replied.

" **It came out harsher than I meant it to. Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I-I kind of have to protect you." I stared at him.** "

"Please don't say something stupid," mumbled Annabeth.

" **All year long, I'd gotten in fights, keeping bullies away from him. I'd lost sleep worrying that he'd get beaten up next year without me. And here he was acting like he was the one who defended me. "Grover," I said, "what exactly are you protecting me from?"** "

"That was actually a smart question," Will said, looking mildly surprised.

" **There was a huge grinding noise under our feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with a smell like rotten eggs. The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway. After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that we'd all have to get off. Grover and I filed outside with everybody else. We were on a stretch of country road-no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On our side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.** "

"Fruit stand," Annabeth repeated softly, wondering.

" **The stuff on sale looked really good: heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in a claw-foot tub full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks I'd ever seen.** "

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"I didn't want to worry you," Percy replied.

"Wait what?" said Percy W.

"How would this worry me," Annabeth said.

"It's what happens next," Percy said gravely.

Grover said, "Maybe we should stop here?"

"NO!" replied everyone in the room except Percy.

He sighed.

" **I mean these socks were the size of sweaters, but they were clearly socks. The lady on the right knitted one of them. The lady on the left knitted the other. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric-blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale faces wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.** "

"Oh my gods," Katie said, her face pale. She'd realized who the women were. Thalia and Jason looked just as scared and surprised.

" **The weirdest thing was, they seemed to be looking right at me.** "

"Gods, it's _them_ ," Connor muttered. "Fu-"

"Connor!" Travis reprimanded before his little brother could curse.

"But Travis…" Conner looked like he was seeing a ghost. He was remembering the time when they'd met the three "old women".

Travis whispered in his brother's ear, "Don't think about the Fates or _you know_."

Connor gulped and nodded.

Katie looked at them, wondering what they were saying.

" **I looked over at Grover to say something about this and saw that the blood had drained from his face. His nose was twitching. "Grover?" I said. "Hey, man-" "Tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?" "Yeah. Weird, huh? You think those socks would fit me?"** "

"Percy, this is serious!" Jason said.

"Ya, it really is," Thalia said sadly. Once she'd dreamt about them when she was young, and they'd told her she would lose Jason, her baby brother…

"Percy..." Hazel looked deeply concerned. "Be careful."

"Too late," Percy said. He tried to make his voice light, but was not successful.

" **"Not funny, Percy. Not funny at all." The old lady in the middle took out a huge pair of scissors-gold and silver, long-bladed, like shears. I heard Grover catch his breath.** "

"No, no, no…" Nico mumbled.

Annabeth closed her eyes and squeezed Percy's hand.

" " **We're getting on the bus," he told me. "Come on."** "

"Nice move, Grover," Rachel said.

" **"What?" I said. "It's a thousand degrees in there." "Come on!'" He pried open the door and climbed inside, but I stayed back.** "

"Oh, Hades! You're so dumb!" Thalia said.

" **Across the road, the old ladies were still watching me. The middle one cut the yarn, and I swear I could hear that snip across four lanes of traffic. Her two friends balled up the electric-blue socks, leaving me wondering who they could possibly be for-Sasquatch or Godzilla.** "

"I wonder…" Sadie smirked.

"Imagine Godzilla with those socks," Magnus said.

Everyone except the greek/roman people laughed.

They were all staring at Percy, wondering how he could be alive.

" **At the rear of the bus, the driver wrenched a big chunk of smoking metal out of the engine compartment. The bus shuddered, and the engine roared back to life.** "

"They wanted to meet you," Leo said.

"How…?" Rachel asked.

Percy looked sadly at all of them, and replied, "I was not mine."

Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper and Jason looked relieved.

However, Thalia, Connor, Rachel, Travis, Will, Nico, Katie and Annabeth simply looked confused, or intrigued.

" **The passengers cheered. "Darn right!" yelled the driver. He slapped the bus with his hat. "Everybody back on board!" Once we got going, I started feeling feverish, as if I'd caught the flu. Grover didn't look much better. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering. "Grover?" "Yeah?" "What are you not telling me?" He dabbed his forehead with his shirt sleeve. "Percy, what did you see back at the fruit stand?" "You mean the old ladies? What is it about them, man? They're not like ... Mrs. Dodds, are they?" His expression was hard to read, but I got the feeling that the fruit-stand ladies were something much, much worse than Mrs. Dodds.** "

"Monsters?" Neville asked.

"Oh, no. MUCH WORSE," Katie said.

" **He said, "Just tell me what you saw." "The middle one took out her scissors, and she cut the yarn." He closed his eyes and made a gesture with his fingers that might've been crossing himself, but it wasn't. It was something else, something almost-older.** "

Thalia, who had been subconscious doing the motion that was being described, quickly put her hand down.

" **He said, "You saw her snip the cord." "Yeah. So?" But even as I said it, I knew it was a big deal. "This is not happening," Grover mumbled. He started chewing at his thumb. "I don't want this to be like the last time."** "

Cue sorrowful and forgiving glances towards Grover.

" " **What last time?" "Always sixth grade. They never get past sixth." "Grover," I said, because he was really starting to scare me. "What are you talking about?" "Let me walk you home from the bus station. Promise me."** "

"Schist, Grover, you _know_ that won't work!"

"I didn't know then," Grover mumbled.

" **This seemed like a strange request to me, but I promised he could. "Is this like a superstition or something?" I asked. No answer. "Grover-that snipping of the yarn. Does** **that mean somebody is going to die?"** "

"Does it?" Carter asked.

Rachel nodded.

The others, who finally understood the gravity of the situation, looked concerned.

" **He looked at me mournfully, like he was already picking the kind of flowers I'd like best on my coffin.** "

"That's the end of that chapter," Hermione said.

"Who's lifeline was it?" Rachel asked.

"No spoilers, please," Ginny said.

"For gods' sake, it's our LIVES!" Thalia shouted.

"But it's already past, isn't it?" Ginny replied.

"As you can see, Percy isn't dead, and we are here to review our _past_ , just FYI," Thalia retorted.

"Guys, calm down. Um, if you want to know and you were there during the Second Titan War, come here and I'll tell you. By there, I mean, in Manhattan, not destroying the palace thing," Percy said.

Rachel, Katie, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Will, Connor and Travis huddled around Percy, along with Grover.

Percy whispered to them, "Luke Castellian."

"Oh," whispered Thalia, sadly.

Connor closed his eyes, trying to hold back tears. Luke, his brother, who became evil, and who was now dead.

Travis blinked back his tears, and looked at Connor, wondering if he was okay.

Katie, who, like everyone else, used to have a crush on Luke before he turned evil, sighed. She then turned to her boyfriend to see if he was okay, but Travis had turned towards Connor, making sure Katie couldn't see his expression.

Annabeth mumbled, "Ow." It was all she could really say. Years of love, friendship, betrayal, trickery, lies,... She didn't really know what she was feeling. She simply hugged Percy, who supported her, and made sure she wouldn't carry her pain alone.

Will blinked. He had always looked to Luke as a role model, until Luke had turned evil. When he had heard that Luke, his hero, was planning on destroying the gods, Will had felt lost for a while.

Nico looked at his boyfriend and held out his hand. Nico himself had never known Luke when he was good, but he knew that Will used to admire him, and that Luke's betrayal had been hard for him.

Will took Nico's hand gratefully.

Rachel simply nodded. She hadn't known Luke before his betrayal, either. She did, however, realize that this was an _extremely_ sensitive topic for some people.

Thalia closed her eyes and pursed her lips. Before becoming a Huntress, before Luke turned evil, before she'd turned into a pine tree… She had- she had loved Luke. It was a weird sort of love. Not exactly the type of love she had for Jason, or for Annabeth. It was a mix of feelings, from romantic to sisterly to friendly. It had been all too much for her to understand back then, and it was still too much. But she knew that she loved Luke, regardless of how.

"So… guys," Neville asked, as everyone returned to their seats. "Who's reading next?"

Suddenly, there was a thud.

"What the hell?" a voice cried out from the hallway.

"Where are we?" a different voice asked.

"What are you doing here?" the first voice asked.

"Where is _here_?" the second voice replied.

"How should I know?" the first voice said.

The second voice answered, "because you're the one who is in on this weird supernatural being thing."

"Don't throw the fact that I'm dead in my face, bro," the first voice said.

"Bro?" the second voice asked.

"More like bro-in-law, I guess, or maybe half-bro-in-law," the first voice said.

"Whatever," the second voice said, sounding embarrassed.

The demigods, wizards, witches, magicians of the House of Life, elf, Svartalf dwarf, oracle, satyr, and Valkyrie stared at the hallway, where the voices were coming from.

"Anyone know them?" Annabeth asked quietly, so that the people in the hallway wouldn't hear her and be startled.

Samirah and Magnus shared a glance.

"It might be him," Sam whispered.

Magnus nodded, "Ya, based on what he said about supernatural beings, and dead… it might be her. Or him. Well, you know…"

"Guys, just go see them," Annabeth said softly.

Magnus and Sam went into the hallway.

"Magnus?" the two voices asked in unison.

"Hey guys," Magnus' voice said nervously.

"Sam?" said the first voice said.

"Um… hey," the second unknown voice said hesitantly.

"Hi," Sam blushed.

"So where are we, sis?" the first voice asked.

"We don't really know, but come out of the hallway. There are some… people I want you to meet," Sam said.

Sam and Magnus came out of the hallway with to people.

"This is Amir, Sam's fiancé, and this is Alex," Magnus said.

"Fiancé?" Luna asked. "That's nice. When are you to be married?"

Both Amir and Sam were red. Sam said, " when we turn 18."

"Oh," said Luna.

"Cool," Leo said. "Sam I-"

Leo was interrupted by Piper charmspeaking: "Leo, shut up!"

Leo frowned.

"Um, ya… hi," Amir said.

Suddenly a couch and a few chairs appeared, and Magnus, Sam, Hearth and Blitzen's couch shrunk. (I will post the seating order in the bottom)

Magnus, Sam, Hearth, Blitz, Amir and Alex sat down

"Sup people," Alex said.

"Hey," smiled Annabeth.

Hermione waved.

Sadie, Katie and Zia said hello, and Ginny, Hazel and Neville waved.

"So, like are you a boy or a girl," Ron said suddenly.

Hermione smacked his shoulder, muttering, "Why is my boyfriend so _dumb_! So rude!"

Hermione then looked to Alex and apologized for Ron's rudeness.

"It's fine," Alex said. "Someone was going to ask me anyways. I'm gender-fluid."

There was a short silence, then Percy said, "Cool."

"So… um... " Jason said awkwardly.

"Look, I'm a girl sometimes, and I'm a boy sometimes. I am currently a girl, but if Sam needs… Cuz Amir…" Alex trailed off.

Suddenly a note appeared on Magnus' lap. Magnus read:

"Dear heroes,

Hi!

No need to decide gender based on Sam and Amir. In this dimension, they are allowed to hang out without a male relative. If they really feel the need for a male relative, during the time that you are here, magnus will be considered as Samirah's cousin.

Bye, y'all!

-Gods"

"Ok, then I'm a girl, for now" Alex said happily.

Everyone introduced themselves, and read all the notes that had previously been read, explaining their location.

Then, Magnus was going to tell them a summary of the chapters they had read.

However, Amir and Alex suddenly heard a voice inside their head, summarizing everything.

"Weird…" said Percy W.

"Not really," Zia replied.

"So, who's reading next?" Annabeth asked.

"I will," Carter volunteered.

"My brother's volunteering as tribute, and no one wants to take his place. Oh well, have fun in the arena," Sadie said nonchalantly.

Leo laughed, and burst into fire.

"LEO VALDEZ! I SWEAR IF YOU DO NOT STOP NOW, I WILL TELL CALYPSO!" Piper screamed.

Leo put the fire out, and pouted, "Please don't."

Annabeth just shook her head laughing at the scene.

* * *

 **Question** : Should I include Harry Potter and the Cursed Child? I mean, it's a script, and it kinda felt like fanfiction, since Teddy wasn't in it, and JK Rowling didn't really write it. But then again, it is part of the story…. Kind of. So what's your opinion?

* * *

 **The seating order is:**

(Harry, Ginny, Piper, Jason,) {Hazel, Frank, Percy W,} (Percy, Annabeth,) (Magnus, Alex) {Sam} {Amir} (Hearth, Blitz) (George, Leo, Thalia, Zia,) (Carter, Sadie, Walt, Neville,) [Luna, Rachel,] {Grover,} (Hermione, Ron, Connor, Travis, Katie) (Will, Nico)

( )- sofa

[ ]- bean bags

{ }- chairs

 **Seating in circle form (ignore the dots):**

Magnus

Annabeth ... ... ... Alex

Percy... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Sam

Percy W ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Amir

Frank... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Hearth

Hazel ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Blitz

Jason ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... George

Piper ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Leo

Ginny ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Thalia

Harry ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Zia

Nico ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Carter

Will... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Sadie

Katie ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Walt

Travis ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Neville

Connor ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Luna

Ron ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Rachel

Hermione ... ... ... ... Grover

* * *

 **Author's Note** :

Hey! Thanks for over 5000 views!

School is busy, but I'll try.

Bye people, I love you all! 3

This chapter is also dedicated to:

Nonoka Kose, my BFF in Japan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following** :

Dalykko00

DragonPhoenix1026

Ebony-Roza-Black

For The Love of Things Nerdy

Kaito Yokushini

Marjaa

MelodyDaughterOfHecate

SeaweedBrain143143

ShadowHunteroftheShadows

SilverWolf18458

Socially Misunderstood

Spider6996

The dragons cursed flame

Wistim's daughter

book addict16

chronoangel94

dresden12

ghangusa

ihavesevereopjd

itsjustfaye

maddiesanzen

naomitheminion

norealaccount01242002

remoendo12

skyjadeprincess

sru2525

thegoldenboss

yourdeathangel91

88wiseowls

Ben's Niece

BlairSteel-Nicolover9

DaineQueentheNavyRaven

DippeySause

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

Eeveecat1238

Imagine something imaginative

Indigo Skycrest

Phia12

Rebelgirl01

Scarlet hade

SeanHicks4

Tsukiyo kitsune

creativebunny1124

fansince2000

jman197

ktlynnedwards

unitrus236

xXMoonylightXx

Flying Through Clouds

BookRush39

Calefe

m. 

SarahOlivier

Lol

Hi

Hoppy854

Nyra

Trinity Rebel

Earth Winds

Sunshine

Laura.8804

Gerda Willows

Guest

tolaxytologin

lilly-flower15

crazy dragon ninja

Thinkittys

Limited Edition

semiperfectgirl

Afuro Mitsui

AnimangaLoverFE

fangirling102

SassyKatSam

Duchess of Beruna

.vampire

Huffleclaw sparkspixie7904

zar1998

marinesummer

Supernaturalidentity

Priestess of shadows

creativo

Go4thandLive

Armed Truth

MegaHeracross214

* * *

Sayo: Hello, it's me again!

Travis: oh gods

Sadie: ESCAPE WHILE YOU CAN! IF YOU STAY HERE AND GET TORTURED, DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!

Sam: Why am I here?

Sayo: Cuz I want you to be! MWAHAHAHA

Everyone: *shivers in fright*

Sayo: *grins evilly* So… Who wants to do it?

Everyone: *backs away, trying not to make eye contact*

Sayo: *scans room* Hmm… How about… Alex?

Alex: I don't even know what to do!

Sayo: Magnus can tell you. Magnus, whisper it to her.

Magnus: *whispers instructions*

Sayo: *squeels* I SHIP YOU GUYS *whispers* even though I can't find the ship name…

Magnus: um…

Alex: how do we get her to shut up?

Magnus: You have to say the disclaimer.

Sayo: awwww so cute!

Magnus: HURRY!

Alex: OKAY, okay. Umm… **Every thing belongs to Rick Riordan and J. K. Rowling.** There!

Magnus: You forgot something!

Sayo: omg so cute! Talking to each other!

Everyone: *gives Sayo a weird look*

Alex: What do I need to say?

Magnus: That **Storybook** **Sayo owns the plot of this fanfic**.

Alex: Ya, what he said. Why do we call her Storybook Sayo, anyway?

Magnus: DO NOT ASK ANY QUESTIONS AND PROLONG THIS!

Sayo: SHIP YOU GUYS SO HARD! ALMOST THE SAME AS SOLANGELO-

Nico: *to Will* RUN!

Sayo: AND TRATIE-

Travis: Katie, OPEN THE WINDOW AND JUMP!

Sayo: AND JASPER AND FRAZEL AND…

Jason: Pipes, come on! Frank, Hazel, save your selves!

Sayo: Well,.. Not as much as Percabeth, but…

Harry: Bye before she starts with HP ships!

Sam: Amir, Blitz, Health… run while she's distracted.

Sayo: WAIT! Somebody say the other thing and I'll be nice to you for… a while…

Zia: **Thanks for following Storybook Sayo,** **AnimangaLoverFE** **,** **Trinity Rebel** **,** **.vampire** **,** **marinesummer** **,** **niyatberhe** **,** **ihavesevereopjd** **,** **ShadowHunteroftheShadows** **,** **Lauren is the best** **,** **Flory-kun** **!**

Sayo: Thanks, Zia! Also, please **answer the questions** at the bottom, and **please review, favorite and follow**! Thanks!

* * *

After a while, everyone calmed down.

Carter read the title of the chapter: " **Grover unexpectedly loses his pants** "

Cue laughter from everyone except Grover, who was blushing.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Ron said.

"You do you manage to lose your pants, mate?" Percy W asked.

Sadie looked at Grover and said, "Dude, you gotta get a belt."

After a couple of minutes, everyone calmed down again, and silence returned.

Carter began reading the chapter, " **Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we got to the bus terminal. I** -"

"What is wrong with you?" Thalia said to Percy, interrupting Carter.

"Sorry, but I didn't know I was in danger, okay?" Percy said.

"Idiot," Thalia muttered.

"Shut up, pinecone face," Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Really, kelp head?" Thalia retorted.

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth said before the ridiculous bickering could go on.

Carter resumed reading, " **I know, I know. It was rude.** "

"See, even you agree with me, in the book," Thalia said to Percy.

" **But Grover was freaking me out, looking at me like a dead man, muttering, "Why does this always happen?" and "Why does it always have to be sixth grade?"** "

"See?" Percy said.

"Guys, it's fine. Sorry for freaking you out, Percy. It doesn't matter anymore that you ditched me, cuz you're alive," Grover said.

" **Whenever he got upset, Grover's bladder acted up, so I wasn't surprised when, as soon as we got off the bus, he made me promise to wait for him, then made a beeline for the restroom. Instead of waiting, I got my suitcase, slipped outside, and caught the first taxi uptown.** "

"Percy…" Annabeth sighed.

" " **East One-hundred-and-fourth and First," I told the driver. A word about my mother, before you meet her.** "

"She's the best!" Thalia said.

"She really is," Annabeth nodded.

Grover added, "She is so brave and kind…"

Percy smiled.

Carter read, " **Her name is Sally Jackson and she's the best person in the world,** "

"Awww," cooed Sadie.

Hazel smiled and clasped her hands together.

"She is totally the best," Thalia said.

"I know right," said a voice from the ceiling.

Everyone looked up to see a speaker.

"Who are you?" Percy asked the speaker.

"Obviously, the wonderful Apollo," the voice said.

"Apollo…" Artemis' voice came through the speaker.

"But Sally is so nice! She gave me cookies!" Apollo said.

"Apollo, shut up!" Artemis said.

"Oh-kay…" Percy said.

Carter cleared his throat, " **which just proves my theory that the best people have the rottenest luck. Her own parents died in a plane crash when she was five, and she was raised by an uncle who didn't care much about her. She wanted to be a novelist, so she spent high school working to save enough money for a college with a good creative-writing program. Then her uncle got cancer, and she had to quit school her senior year to take care of him. After he died, she was left with no money, no family, and no diploma.** "

"That is so sad!" Zia said.

Percy nodded then shrugged, "I'm lucky she's alive."

Everyone nodded.

" **The only good break she ever got was meeting my dad.** "

"That is so cute!" Sadie said.

"Sadie, be careful, Aphrodite is trying to posses you," Piper said.

"Urg, please. I'd know if someone was trying to posses me, I've got experience," Sadie replied.

Percy shuddered, remembering Nekhbet.

"Guys, I'm trying to read," Carter said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Sorry," Piper said.

Carter read, " **I don't have memories of him, just this sort of warm glow, maybe the barest traces of a smile.** "

"He must have visited you secretly," Annabeth whispered.

"I guess," Percy said softly.

" **My mom doesn't like to talk about him because it makes her sad. She has no pictures. See, they weren't married. She told me he was rich and important, and their relationship was a secret. Then one day, he set sail across the Atlantic on some important journey, and he never came back. Lost at sea, my mom told me. Not dead. Lost at sea.** "

"Your mom is so smart," Annabeth said.

"Genius. Lying, but not lying," Travis smiled.

"She's so great," Thalia added.

Grover nodded.

Rachel said, "Your mom… she was telling you as much as she could."

"I know," Percy said with a smile.

" **She worked odd jobs, took night classes to get her high school diploma, and raised me on her own. She never complained or got mad. Not even once. But I knew I wasn't an easy kid.** "

Annabeth rubbed Percy's back.

Percy smiled gratefully.

" **Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano** "

"WHAT!" George screamed.

Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry," he muttered. "It's just… Ugliano!"

Harry smiled, "Ya, what kind of name is that?"

"Gods, that's a terrible name," Sam said.

"Imagine girls being like, 'Gabe UGLIano is so hot.'" giggled Sadie

"Guys, let me read!" Carter said.

"Sorry, bro. Tough luck," Sadie said.

Carter rolled his eyes, and restarted the sentence. " **Finally, she married Gabe Ugliano, who was nice the first thirty seconds we knew him, then showed his true colors as a world-class jerk. When I was young, I nicknamed him Smelly Gabe. I'm sorry, but it's the truth. The guy reeked like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in gym shorts. Between the two of us, we made my mom's life pretty hard. The way Smelly Gabe treated her, the way he and I got along... well, when I came home is a good example.** "

"Percy, your mom loves you," Annabeth said.

"I know, and I'm very grateful," Percy said.

Annabeth replied, "It's not your fault that she had a tough life."

"I guess…" Percy said unsurely.

" **I walked into our little apartment, hoping my mom would be home from work. Instead, Smelly Gabe was in the living room, playing poker with his buddies. The television blared ESPN. Chips and beer cans were strewn all over the carpet. Hardly looking up, he said around his cigar, "So, you're home." "Where's my mom?" "Working," he said. "You got any cash?" That was it. No Welcome back. Good to see you. How has your life been the last six months?** "

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM!" Percy W yelled.

"He is SUCH a κνώδαλον!" Annabeth said.

"Annie! Mind your language!" Thalia said.

"Do NOT call me Annie, Thalia," Annabeth said in a deadly voice that made all the wizards except for Luna, Harry, Neville and Hermione shiver.

"Oops, sorry," Thalia replied playfully.

Annabeth sighed and facepalmed.

" **Gabe had put on weight. He looked like a tuskless walrus in thrift-store clothes. He had about three hairs on his head, all combed over his bald scalp, as if that made him handsome or something.** "

Everyone laughed.

" **He managed the Electronics Mega-Mart in Queens, but he stayed home most of the time. I don't know why he hadn't been fired long before. He just kept on collecting paychecks, spending the money on cigars that made me nauseous, and on beer, of course. Always beer. Whenever I was home, he expected me to provide his gambling funds. He called that our "guy secret." Meaning, if I told my mom, he would punch my lights out.** "

Thalia scowled.

" " **I don't have any cash," I told him. He raised a greasy eyebrow.** "

Blitz wrinkled his nose.

" **Gabe could sniff out money like a bloodhound, which was surprising, since his own smell should've covered up everything else.** "

"It did, didn't it," Annabeth whispered quietly to Percy, so no one else heard.

He nodded.

" **You took a taxi from the bus station," he said. "Probably paid with a twenty. Got six, seven bucks in change. Somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight. Am I right, Eddie?" Eddie, the super of the apartment building, looked at me with a twinge of sympathy. "Come on, Gabe," he said. "The kid just got here." "Am I right?" Gabe repeated. Eddie scowled into his bowl of pretzels. The other two guys passed gas in harmony.** "

"EWWWW!" Thalia said. "This is why I'm a huntress."

"Um, no it's not. It's cuz you didn't want to save the world, and you wanted me to be awesome," Percy retorted.

"Not true at all, Seaweed Brain," Thalia said.

"Only Annabeth calls me that," Percy frowned playfully.

There was a moment of silence.

Then Thalia and Percy exploded into laughter.

Everyone looked weirdly at them, wondering what was going on.

"Don't even try to understand them," Annabeth said. "It's useless."

"Carter, keep going," Hermione said loudly, making Thalia and Percy shut up.

" **"Fine," I said. I dug a wad of dollars out of my pocket and threw the money on the table. "I hope you lose." "Your report card came, brain boy!" he shouted after me. "I wouldn't act so snooty!" I slammed the door to my room, which really wasn't my room. During school months, it was Gabe's "study."** "

"Study," snorted Alex sarcastically.

" **He didn't study anything in there except old car magazines, but he loved shoving my stuff in the closet, leaving his muddy boots on my windowsill, and doing his best to make the place smell like his nasty cologne and cigars and stale beer.** "

"I hope he meets Ammit," Sadie huffed.

" **I dropped my suitcase on the bed. Home sweet home. Gabe's smell was almost worse than the nightmares about Mrs. Dodds, or the sound of that old fruit lady's shears snipping the yarn.** "

"Don't exaggerate," Jason said.

"I'm sorry, little bro, have you even MET Percy? All he does is exaggerate," Thalia said.

"That's not true!" Percy shouted indignantly.

At the same time, Jason said, "I'm not your little brother."

Everyone rolled their eyes.

" **But as soon as I thought that, my legs felt weak. I remembered Grover's look of panic-how he'd made me promise I wouldn't go home without him. A sudden chill rolled through me. I felt like someone- something - was looking for me right now, maybe pounding its way up the stairs, growing long, horrible talons.** "

Percy W shuddered.

" **Then I heard my mom's voice. "Percy?" She opened the bedroom door, and my fears melted.** "

"Awww," cooed Hazel.

Annabeth smiled.

" **My mother can make me feel good just by walking into the room. Her eyes sparkle and change color in the light. Her smile is as warm as a quilt. She's got a few gray streaks mixed in with her long brown hair, but I never think of her as old. When she looks at me, it's like she's seeing all the good things about me, none of the bad. I've never heard her raise her voice or say an unkind word to anyone, not even me or Gabe.** "

"Not even Gabe? Is she superhuman or what?" asked Ginny.

"No… I mean, most of us here are superhuman, but I don't think anyone could manage that," Annabeth replied.

"True," Magnus nodded.

" " **Oh, Percy." She hugged me tight. "I can't believe it. You've grown since Christmas!" Her red-white-and-blue Sweet on America uniform smelled like the best things in the world: chocolate, licorice, and all the other stuff she sold at the candy shop in Grand Central. She'd brought me a huge bag of "free samples," the way she always did when I came home.** "

"Lucky!" shouted Sadie.

"I told you: she's awesome!" Thalia said proudly.

" **We sat together on the edge of the bed. While I attacked the blueberry sour strings, she ran her hand through my hair and demanded to know everything I hadn't put in my letters. She didn't mention anything about my getting expelled. She didn't seem to care about that. But was I okay? Was her little boy doing all right?** "

Harry smiled, a little jealous.

" **I told her she was smothering me, and to lay off and all that, but secretly, I was really, really glad to see her.** "

"Awww," cooed Ginny.

" **From the other room, Gabe yelled, "Hey, Sally-how about some bean dip, huh?" I gritted my teeth.** "

As did everyone reading the book except Luna.

" **For her sake, I tried to sound upbeat about my last days at Yancy Academy. I told her I wasn't too down about the expulsion. I'd lasted almost the whole year this time. I'd made some new friends. I'd done pretty well in Latin. And honestly, the fights hadn't been as bad as the headmaster said. I liked Yancy Academy. I really did. I put such a good spin on the year, I almost convinced myself. I started choking up, thinking about Grover and Mr. Brunner. Even Nancy Bobofit suddenly didn't seem so bad. Until that trip to the museum... "What?" my mom asked. Her eyes tugged at my conscience, trying to pull out the secrets.** "

"I hate when my mom does that," groaned Percy W.

"" **Did something scare you?" "No, Mom." I felt bad lying. I wanted to tell her about Mrs. Dodds and the three old ladies with the yarn, but I thought it would sound stupid. She pursed her lips. She knew I was holding back, but she didn't push me.** "

Annabeth smiled.

"And that it why she's so awesome!" said Thalia.

Then, she added, "Well, one of the reasons…"

"" **I have a surprise for you," she said. "We're going to the beach." My eyes widened. "Montauk?" "Three nights-same cabin." "When?" She smiled. "As soon as I get changed."** "

Sadie smiled.

" **I couldn't believe it. My mom and I hadn't been to Montauk the last two summers, because Gabe said there wasn't enough money.** "

At that, Sadie's smile turned upside-down, frowning.

" **Gabe appeared in the doorway and growled, "Bean dip, Sally? Didn't you hear me?"** "

Walt gritted his teeth.

" **I wanted to punch him,** "

"You're not the only one," muttered Jason.

" **but I met my mom's eyes and I understood she was offering me a deal: be nice to Gabe for a little while. Just until she was ready to leave for Montauk. Then we would get out of here. "I was on my way, honey," she told Gabe. "We were just talking about the trip." Gabe's eyes got small. "The trip? You mean you were serious about that?"** "

"That little ΚΥΝΤΕΡΟΣ" Annabeth said through her teeth.

" **I knew it," I muttered. "He won't let us go." "Of course he will," my mom said evenly. "Your stepfather is just worried about money. That's all. Besides," she added, "Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream. The works." Gabe softened a bit. "So this money for your trip … it comes out of your clothes budget, right?"**

"What the hell?" Blitz gasped. "He wants her to sacrifice her CLOTHES budget to take her son on a trip?"

"Blitz, calm down," Hearth signed.

"" **Yes, honey," my mother said.** "

"How can she be so nice?" wondered Zia.

" **And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back."**

Grover snorted, knowing what was going to happen.

" **We'll be very careful."**

Percy smirked.

 **Gabe scratched his double chin.**

Hazel wrinkled her nose, disgusted.

" " **Maybe if you hurry with that seven-layer dip ... And maybe if the kid apologizes for interrupting my poker game." Maybe if I kick you in your soft spot, I thought. And make you sing soprano for a week.** "

Everyone laughed.

" **But my mom's eyes warned me not to make him mad. Why did she put up with this guy? I wanted to scream. Why did she care what he thought?** "

Annabeth put an arm around Percy, knowing he felt bad that his mom had put up with Gabe for his sake.

" " **I'm sorry," I muttered. "I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it right now." Gabe's eyes narrowed. His tiny brain was probably trying to detect sarcasm in my statement.** "

"Wow, just wow," Sadie said, half shocked, half amazed.

"How can anyone be that dumb?" Ginny wondered aloud.

" " **Yeah, whatever," he decided.** "

Magnus raised his eyebrows.

" **He went back to his game. "Thank you, Percy," my mom said. "Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about... whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?"** "

"Omg, just tell her! She fuc-, um, freaking knows!" Sadie said.

"Sadie, don't curse," Carter said sternly.

"Don't patronize me," Sadie replied in the same tone.

"Carter, just read," Zia groaned.

" **For a moment, I thought I saw anxiety in her eyes-the same fear I'd seen in Grover during the bus ride-as if my mom too felt an odd chill in the air. But then her smile returned, and I figured I must have been mistaken. She ruffled my hair and went to make Gabe his seven-layer dip. An hour later we were ready to leave. Gabe took a break from his poker game long enough to watch me lug my mom's bags to the car. He kept griping and groaning about losing her cooking-and more important, his '78 Camaro-for the whole weekend. "Not a scratch on this car, brain boy," he warned me as I loaded the last bag. "Not one little scratch."** "

"Like he's gonna be the one driving," scoffed Alex.

Carter smirked, and read, " **Like I'd be the one driving.** "

"Wow, you think like Percy," Sam said.

"Shut up," Alex retorted, rolling her eyes.

" **I was twelve. But that didn't matter to Gabe. If a seagull so much as pooped on his paint job, he'd find a way to blame me.** "

"Well, that would kinda be your fault, right?" Rachel said.

"Maybe…" replied Percy.

" **Watching him lumber back toward the apartment building, I got so mad I did something I can't explain. As Gabe reached the doorway, I made the hand gesture I'd seen Grover make on the bus, a sort of warding-off-evil gesture, a clawed hand over my heart, then a shoving movement toward Gabe. The screen door slammed shut so hard it whacked him in the butt and sent him flying up the staircase as if he'd been shot from a cannon. Maybe it was just the wind, or some freak accident with the hinges, but I didn't stay long enough to find out.** "

"Nice, Perce," Thalia said.

"Huh, interesting, you can use that for mortals. I wonder…" Annabeth fell deep into thought.

" **I got in the Camaro and told my mom to step on it. Our rental cabin was on the south shore, way out at the tip of Long Island. It was a little pastel box with faded curtains, half sunken into the dunes. There was always sand in the sheets and spiders in the cabinets, and most of the time the sea was too cold to swim in.** "

"WHAT!" Annabeth screeched. The word "spiders" had jolted her.

"Why would you even want to go?" Ron asked.

"You didn't swim?" Jason asked.

"Sand?!" cried Luna.

"Ummm… Carter, keep reading," Percy said.

" **I loved the place. We'd been going there since I was a baby. My mom had been going even longer. She never exactly said, but I knew why the beach was special to her. It was the place where she'd met my dad.** "

"Ooh," cooed a voice from the speaker.

"Shut up, Aphrodite," a male voice said from the speaker.

"No need to be embarrassed, Poseidon," the first voice, Aphrodite, replied.

"Mom! Be quiet!" Piper said, blushing.

" **As we got closer to Montauk, she seemed to grow younger, years of worry and work disappearing from her face. Her eyes turned the color of the sea. We got there at sunset, opened all the cabin's windows, and went through our usual cleaning routine. We walked on the beach, fed blue corn chips to the seagulls, and munched on blue jelly beans, blue saltwater taffy, and all the other free samples my mom had brought from work. I guess I should explain the blue food.** "

"Ya think?" said Amir, just as Thalia said, "Nope."

Thalia was about to have a staring contest with Amir, to see who should prevail, but Sam said, "He's just a mortal, he's not a magician or a demigod or einherji or something, ok? Let my fiancé live!"

"Wait," Thalia said, distracted by something Sam had said. "He's your fiancé?"

"Uhh…" Sam blushed bright red.

Thalia smirked.

" **See, Gabe had once told my mom there was no such thing. They had this fight, which seemed like a really small thing at the time. But ever since, my mom went out of her way to eat blue. She baked blue birthday cakes. She mixed blueberry smoothies. She bought blue-corn tortilla chips and brought home blue candy from the shop. This-along with keeping her maiden name, Jackson, rather than calling herself Mrs. Ugliano-was proof that she wasn't totally suckered by Gabe. She did have a rebellious streak, like me.** "

"Rebellious streak, my ass," Grover muttered.

"Streak? Seriously? You are a rebel " Annabeth exclaimed.

"How can you think he's a rebel? He only snuck out of camp to go on quests like, how many times was it, Annabeth?" Thalia said.

"Oh, I stopped counting," Annabeth replied.

"Wait, there is a more important issue here," Sadie said.

Grover raised an eyebrow. "What's more important than Percy saying he has a rebellious STREAK?"

"Mrs. Ugliano?" Sadie replied.

"Ya, IKR?" Alex said.

"Who would WANT to call themselves that?" Blitz wondered.

"No one," George laughed.

"Well, Katie wants to become mrs. Stoll, so it's not THAT unusual," Thalia replied.

"Oh, please, do shut up," Katie replied.

"Yes, Mrs. Stoll," Thalia replied in her falsely innocent voice.

"Do you WANT to be killed?" Conner asked in a scared tone.

"I can't die, genius," Thalia replied.

"Except in battle, right? So, hypothetically, if i fight with you and kill you, you can die, right?" Katie asked sweetly.

Thalia rolled her eyes, "Fine, be that way." Then, she added quietly, "Mrs. Stoll."

"Heard that. BTW, I'm keeping my last name," Katie said.

"WHAT?" Travis exclaimed.

"What, is that a problem?" Katie said in a deadly voice.

"No, it's just… Fine, maybe it is a problem!" Travis sighed.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Seriously? If it really matters, we can talk about this later. Carter, continue."

" **When it got dark, we made a fire. We roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Mom told me stories about when she was a kid, back before her parents died in the plane crash.** "

"Dad," groaned Jason.

" **She told me about the books she wanted to write someday, when she had enough money to quit the candy shop.** "

"How'd you get HER, Poseidon?" a voice said from the speaker.

"I don't know. Miracle," Poseidon replied.  
"Yes, It truly is. However, did this Sally ever actually manage to-" began the voice.

"Mom, please. We are reading!" Annabeth interrupted, hoping she wouldn't be punished for interrupting her mom.

" **Eventually, I got up the nerve to ask about what was always on my mind whenever we came to Montauk-my father. Mom's eyes went all misty. I figured she would tell me the same things she always did, but I never got tired of hearing them. "He was kind, Percy," she said. "Tall, handsome, and powerful. But gentle, too. You have his black hair, you know, and his green eyes."** "

"It's true. So creepy how much Percy looks like Poseidon," Grover said.

" **Mom fished a blue jelly bean out of her candy bag. "I wish he could see you, Percy. He would be so proud." I wondered how she could say that. What was so great about me? A dyslexic, hyperactive boy with a D+ report card, kicked out of school for the sixth time in six years.** "

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered, resting her head on his shoulder.

"" **How old was I?" I asked. "I mean ... when he left?" She watched the flames. "He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here at this beach. This cabin." "But... he knew me as a baby." "No, honey. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never saw you. He had to leave before you were born." I tried to square that with the fact that I seemed to remember ... something about my father. A warm glow. A smile.** "

"He must have visited you," Will said softly.

" **I had always assumed he knew me as a baby. My mom had never said it outright, but still, I'd felt it must be true. Now, to be told that he'd never even seen me … I felt angry at my father. Maybe it was stupid, but I resented him for going on that ocean voyage, for not having the guts to marry my mom. He'd left us, and now we were stuck with Smelly Gabe.** "

"Percy…" Nico began with a sigh. "He couldn't…"

"I know," Percy said, cutting him off.

"" **Are you going to send me away again?" I asked her. "To another boarding school?" She pulled a marshmallow from the fire. "I don't know, honey." Her voice was heavy. "I think ... I think we'll have to do something." "Because you don't want me around?"** "

"PERCY JACKSON!" screamed Thalia and Rachel.

"Perseus, I am going to kill you," Annabeth said in a deadly voice.

Percy shivered.

" **I regretted the words as soon as they were out.** "

"SEE?" Percy said.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes.

" **My mom's eyes welled with tears. She took my hand, squeezed it tight. "Oh, Percy, no. I-I have to, honey. For your own good. I have to send you away." Her words reminded me of what Mr. Brunner had said-that it was best for me to leave Yancy. "Because I'm not normal," I said. "You say that as if it's a bad thing, Percy. But you don't realize how important you are. I thought Yancy Academy would be far enough away. I thought you'd finally be safe." "Safe from what?" She met my eyes, and a flood of memories came back to me-all the weird, scary things that had ever happened to me, some of which I'd tried to forget.** "

"Oh, please. I doubt they're as bad as what Harry had to face," Hermione said, brattily.

"This part may not be, but we'll see about everything else," Thalia replied angrily.

"Guys, Percy seems cool and all, but he can't be like Harry. No one can be like Harry, unless they're the boy who lived," Ron said.

Rachel opened and closed her mouth, trying to think of something to say.

Nico, however, burst out laughing. "The boy who lived, huh?"

Ron looked puzzled.

"Seriously, everyone here is alive," Jason said.

Magnus coughed, " Well, um, maybe not EVERYONE."

"It counts if you're kinda alive, right? Cuz, like, if you were going to die, but then a god inhabited you so you wouldn't die…" Sadie trailed off.

"Yes, Sadie, your boyfriend is alive," Carter said, rolling his eyes. "Ironic, considering he's the god of funerals."

Sadie corrected, "Well, I mean, Walt isn't but Anubis…"

Will said, "Wait, hold up. Your boyfriend is the God of Funerals?"

"Ya, and burials, cemeteries, mummification and he's the "keeper of the ways of Death", whatever that means," Sadie replied.

"So, he's kinda like the god of death?" Thalia asked, knowing where Will was going.

"Kinda, except that Osiris is the official god of the dead and the living… and he rules the underworld… but he's my dad, so…" Sadie shrugged.

Nico choked.

Sadie looked mildly concerned. "Are you ok?"

"Your dad is the lord of the underworld, and your boyfriend is the god of funerals?" Nico managed to say.

Sadie smiled. "Ya. Kinda creepy, so much death, huh? But if you're thinking that I'm a demigod or whatever, my dad used to not be Osiris. He just allowed himself to become Osiris when, uh… kinda hard to explain… Are you sure you're ok?"

Nico had gotten even paler than usual, which seemed impossible, but was somehow manageable. "Oh my gods, too much, too much. Why, Dad, why?"

"What's the matter, death boy?" Thalia smirked.

"Oh, shut it," Nico growled.

The wizards looked terrified, but Thalia replied playfully, "Neeks, I thought you were gay! Why are you dating Sadie?"

Nico rolled his eyes, and groaned, "DO NOT CALL ME NEEKS!" Everyone flinched at his tone except Will, Thalia, Annabeth, Jason, Hazel, Percy, Katie, Travis, Connor and Nico himself.

So, of course, Will said, "NEEKS, don't leave me for her!"

Nico just sighed and looked up at the speaker, muttering, "What did I ever do?"

" **During third grade, a man in a black trench coat had stalked me on the playground. When the teachers threatened to call the police, he went away growling, but no one believed me when I told them that under his broad-brimmed hat, the man only had one eye, right in the middle of his head. Before that-a really early memory. I was in preschool, and a teacher accidentally put me down for a nap in a cot that a snake had slithered into. My mom screamed when she came to pick me up and found me playing with a limp, scaly rope I'd somehow managed to strangle to death with my meaty toddler hands.** "

"Heracles much?" Conner said.

Piper frowned, "Percy's better than that jerk."

"Oh, you must not know who you're talking about. That's ok, don't worry, I heard you've only been on two quests. Heracles is Hercules' greek name. Hercules is one of the greatest heroes ever," Hermione said.

Frank covered his mouth with his hand so he wouldn't laugh.

"You realise she actually met Heracles, right?" Leo asked.

"Oh," blushed Hermione.

" **In every single school, something creepy had happened, something unsafe, and I was forced to move. I knew I should tell my mom about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds at the art museum, about my weird hallucination that I had sliced my math teacher into dust with a sword. But I couldn't make myself tell her. I had a strange feeling the news would end our trip to Montauk, and I didn't want that.** "

Jason groaned, "seriously? What happend to safety first?"

"Dude, have you even met me?" Percy replied.

Jason sighed, "um, so how many times have you broken rules? Like at Camp Half Blood."

"Idk, I stopped counting when… I think I never started counting," Percy decided.

Annabeth shook her head muttering, "Seaweed Brain."

"" **I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could," my mom said. "They told me that was a mistake. But there's only one other option, Percy-the place your father wanted to send you. And I just... I just can't stand to do it." "My father wanted me to go to a special school?" "Not a school," she said softly. "A summer camp." My head was spinning. Why would my dad-who hadn't even stayed around long enough to see me born- talk to my mom about a summer camp? And if it was so important, why hadn't she ever mentioned it before? "I'm sorry, Percy," she said, seeing the look in my eyes. "But I can't talk about it. I-I couldn't send you to that place. It might mean saying good-bye to you for good." "For good? But if it's only a summer camp ..."** "

"It's not JUST a summer camp," Conner blurted out, but was shushed by his brother.

" **She turned toward the fire, and I knew from her expression that if I asked her any more questions she would start to cry. That night I had a vivid dream.** "

"I thought she was strong and brave," Ron said.

Percy murmured, "She is, in so many ways."

Annabeth kissed his cheek to comfort him.

" **It was storming on the beach, and two beautiful animals, a white horse and a golden eagle, were trying to kill each other at the edge of the surf. The eagle swooped down and slashed the horse's muzzle with its huge talons. The horse reared up and kicked at the eagle's wings. As they fought, the ground rumbled, and a monstrous voice chuckled somewhere beneath the earth, goading the animals to fight harder. I ran toward them, knowing I had to stop them from killing each other, but I was running in slow motion. I knew I would be too late. I saw the eagle dive down, its beak aimed at the horse's wide eyes, and I screamed, No!** "

"So much symbolism… Good writing… But it may be too obvious, like animal farm… hmm, well if you didn't know, it might be good… But subtility is the key… " and with that, Annabeth was back in her private room with her thoughts that no one else could comprehend.

" **I woke with a start. Outside, it really was storming, the kind of storm that cracks trees and blows down houses. There was no horse or eagle on the beach, just lightning making false daylight, and twenty-foot waves pounding the dunes like artillery. With the next thunderclap, my mom woke. She sat up, eyes wide, and said, "Hurricane." I knew that was crazy. Long Island never sees hurricanes this early in the summer. But the ocean seemed to have forgotten.** "

"More like our parents don't care if mortals think it's weird," Thalia whispered.

" **Over the roar of the wind, I heard a distant bellow, an angry, tortured sound that made my hair stand on end. Then a much closer noise, like mallets in the sand. A desperate voice-someone yelling, pounding on our cabin door. My mother sprang out of bed in her nightgown and threw open the lock. Grover stood framed in the doorway against a backdrop of pouring rain. But he wasn't... he wasn't exactly Grover.** "

"What do you mean, mate?" George asked.

Conner, who had finally understood, said mischievously, "You'll see."

" " **Searching all night," he gasped. "What were you thinking?" My mother looked at me in terror-not scared of Grover, but of why he'd come.** "

"Why would she be scared of Grover?" Amir wondered.

" " **Percy," she said, shouting to be heard over the rain. "What happened at school? What didn't you tell me?" I was frozen, looking at Grover. I couldn't understand what I was seeing. "O Zeu kai alloi theoi!" he yelled. "It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?" I was too shocked to register that he'd just cursed in Ancient Greek, and I'd understood him perfectly. I was too shocked to wonder how Grover had gotten here by himself in the middle of the night. Because Grover didn't have his pants on-and where his legs should be ... where his legs should be …** "

Everyone except the greeks and romans leaned forward, eager to know what was there instead of legs.

" **My mom looked at me sternly and talked in a tone she'd never used before: "Percy. Tell me now!"** "

"Oooh," cooed Travis. "Someone's in trouble!"

Katie hit his shoulder, telling him he was being immature, but inside she thought Travis was being cute.

" **I stammered something about the old ladies at the fruit stand, and Mrs. Dodds, and my mom stared at me, her face deathly pale in the flashes of lightning. She grabbed her purse, tossed me my rain jacket, and said, "Get to the car. Both of you. Go!" Grover ran for the Camaro-but he wasn't running, exactly. He was trotting, shaking his shaggy hindquarters, and suddenly his story about a muscular disorder in his legs made sense to me. I understood how he could run so fast and still limp when he walked.** "

Zia wrinkled her brow, wondering.

" **Because where his feet should be, there were no feet.** "

"How can you run without feet?" Ron asked.

"Shut up! He's not done!" Hermione said.

"Oh," Ron said smartly.

" **There were cloven hooves.** "

"WHAAAT?" Ron said.

"We told you he was a fau- satyr, didn't we?" asked Jason.

Grover glared at Jason. "You were going to say faun, weren't you?"

"No I wasn't," Jason said, but recieved a look from his sister, and said, "fine, ya, sorry."

Grover huffed, but then said, "Just don't call me that again."

"I don't mean to intrude, but don't you guys know that fauns and satyrs are the same thing?" Hermione said.

Piper snipped, "Well, if you don't mean to intrude, then don't."

Grover looked highly offended, and said, "Um, we are NOT the same. I am a protecteur, and a Lord of the Wild, not a beggar!"

"Sheesh, calm down. I simply was saying that you both are the same species. I was unfamiliar with the fact that you change your depending on your social status!" Hermione said. Then she muttered, "So discriminatory."

"Excuse me, Hermione, but please don't make assumptions like that," Hazel said politely.

"Hermione," Annabeth sighed. "Fauns are roman. Satyrs are greek. They are not considered the same way by the two cultures, ok?"

Hermione nodded.

"So ANYWAY," Sadie said, trying to break the tension Hermione had created by being a brat. "Um… the chapter's over guys so…" Carter said unsurely.

"Ok, I'll go get a snack for us," Zia said.

"I'll come too," Sam said.

"How about we all go, we need to stretch our legs and eat lunch," suggested Ginny.

"Good idea. I'm hungry," Percy said.

"Um… What are we gonna eat?" asked Piper.

Then, Hestia's voice came through the speaker, "Heroes, there's pizza and burritos in the kitchen. There's also some pasta and salad. Demigods, there is a fire pit. Please don't anger your parent."

"Thank you, my lady," Percy said.

Travis gasped. "Were you just RESPECTFUL?"

Thalia looked shocked, "Seaweed Brain, what has happened to you?"

Percy rolled his eyes playfully. "You _know_ that I respect Hestia."

"Since when?" asked Leo.

"Since, like… I don't know, forever?" Percy replied.

"Um, not to interrupt, but can we please go eat?" begged Sadie.

And with that, the demigods, satyr, wizards, magicians, einherji, dwarf, elf, valkyrie, oracle, and Amir went to the kitchen.

* * *

Κνώδαλον: brute

ΚΥΝΤΕΡΟΣ: someone without shame, a good for nothing person

* * *

Questions:

Should I bring in Draco?

Should I do some scenes/chapters as movies? (like show it as a movie, not read it?)

Thanks for reading!

Please review, follow and favorite!

AND PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTION

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed aka the list at the start of the chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: Bullfighting

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting and following** :

Dalykko00

DragonPhoenix1026

Ebony-Roza-Black

For The Love of Things Nerdy

Kaito Yokushini

Marjaa

MelodyDaughterOfHecate

SeaweedBrain143143

ShadowHunteroftheShadows

SilverWolf18458

Socially Misunderstood

Spider6996

The dragons cursed flame

Wistim's daughter

book addict16

chronoangel94

dresden12

ghangusa

ihavesevereopjd

itsjustfaye

maddiesanzen

naomitheminion

norealaccount01242002

remoendo12

skyjadeprincess

sru2525

thegoldenboss

yourdeathangel91

88wiseowls

Ben's Niece

BlairSteel-Nicolover9

DaineQueentheNavyRaven

DippeySause

Don'tPissOffTheFAIRIES

Eeveecat1238

Imagine something imaginative

Indigo Skycrest

Phia12

Rebelgirl01

Scarlet hade

SeanHicks4

Tsukiyo kitsune

creativebunny1124

fansince2000

jman197

ktlynnedwards

unitrus236

xXMoonylightXx

Flying Through Clouds

BookRush39

Calefe

m.j. readings

SarahOlivier

Lol

Hi

Hoppy854

Nyra

Trinity Rebel

Earth Winds

Sunshine

Laura.8804

Gerda Willows

Guest

tolaxytologin

lilly-flower15

crazy dragon ninja

Thinkittys

Limited Edition

semiperfectgirl

Afuro Mitsui

AnimangaLoverFE

fangirling102

k

SassyKatSam

Duchess of Beruna

sakura. doom. vampire

Huffleclaw sparkspixie7904

zar1998

marinesummer

Supernaturalidentity

Priestess of shadows

creativo

Go4thandLive

Armed Truth

MegaHeracross214

cleversuperhero-name

Unicorns are real and awesome

Jedi Ranger Apprentice

foxchick1

EmmaElizabeth2111

Kittylulz

hbmt

PotterSnapeValdezDiAngelo

JustAnotherFan15

WizardingWhovian

Little Green Faerie of Doom

adrianaconcepcion105

AACM25

* * *

 **Sayo** : Hi people! Sup!

 **Percy** : Oh gods

 **Sayo** : Ya, so anyway, some people wanted a Christmas update, so, here it is! (Although it's kinda late… sorry)

 **Annabeth** : Does she expect us to be happy?

 **Sayo** : YES BE HAPPY IT'S THE HOLIDAYS! Even if you don't celebrate Christmas or Hanukkah… It's almost 2017!

 **Percy** : So? We live in books! We don't care!

 **Sayo** : Oh, ya, I found out that Percy is 17. And that Magnus Chase stuff happens the same year as Gaea, so he is still 17…

 **Annabeth** : WE ALREADY KNEW THAT

 **Sayo** : Sheesh. Ok. So everything belongs to me and I am awesome. Bye!

 **Annabeth** : Um, no. According to international copyright policy-

 **Percy** : Basically, everything belongs to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.

 **Sayo** : No! *pouts* MINE

 **Percy** : *rolls eyes* Ya, whatever. So, **shout out to (*drumroll*) Trinity Rebel and fangirling102 for following/favoriting Storybook Sayo & favoriting/following/reviewing ****_The Heroes' past_** **and** ** _The Untold Story of Travis and Connor Stoll_** **!**

 **Annabeth** : Thanks, bye!

The demigods, satyr, wizards, magicians, einherji, dwarf, elf, valkyrie, oracle, and Amir went to the kitchen. Each person filled their plate with food, each taking a burrito, some pizza or some pasta. The responsible people took salad, while the irresponsible people ignored the greens.

They all sat down at the huge table with their food.

"Ok, so, can we start eating?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ron had already bit into his burrito.

Suddenly, the demigods got up, and lined up in front of the fireplace.

Leo lit the fire. He mumbled, "Thanks, dad." and dropped half of his pizza slice into the fire.

Next, Percy dropped a quarter of his burrito into the fire, saying, "To Poseidon."

Annabeth put in some pasta, "For Athena" and Nico put some pizza "To Hades".

Katie, of course, gave salad muttering, "Demeter", while Travis burned the best pieces of his burrito "To dad".

Connor looked around for something… and a pack of m&m's appeared. He smiled at the sky, then threw it into the fire "For Hermes".

Will's pizza "For Apollo", Piper's pasta "Mom", Jason's salad "Dad", Thalia's burrito "Zeus", and Frank's salad "Mars" burned alongside Hazel's pizza "For Pluto".

Obviously, Grover threw in half of his burrito foil "To Dionysus" and Rachel gave some of her pizza "For Apollo".

The others stared, wondering what they were doing. The demigods, satyr and oracle sat down again.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ron cried. "WASTING PRECIOUS FOOD!"

"That was a sacrifice to our parents," Annabeth sighed, rolling her eyes.

Everyone ate. Soon, half of the people were finished eating, while the slow eaters and the people who took second or third or fifth (*cough* Percy *cough*) helpings kept eating.

"Hurry up!" Carter nudged his sister. She rolled her eyes at him.

"HEROES! HURRY! WE WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" Apollo said in from the speaker.

"Oh, shut up! You were there!" Artemis replied.

"But hurry up!" Hermes groaned.

Hestia sighed. "Heroes who are done eating, can one of you please start reading? Thank you."

Everyone looked at each other. "Who wants to read?" asked Annabeth.

"I will," Sam volunteered.

She brought the book from the other room, and started the chapter.

" **My mother teaches me bullfighting** "

"That's so cool!" Ron said, but since he had food in his mouth, he actually said "Da ho coo!"

Sadie looked at him weirdly.

" **We tore through the night along dark country roads. Wind slammed against the Camaro. Rain lashed the windshield. I didn't know how my mom could see anything, but she kept her foot on the gas.** "

 _So brave_ , thought Annabeth.

" **Every time there was a flash of lightning,** " read Sam.

"DAD!" groaned Thalia.

Sam shot her a look and continued, " **I looked at Grover sitting next to me in the backseat and I wondered if I'd gone insane, or if he was wearing some kind of shag-carpet pants. But, no, the smell was one I remembered from kindergarten field trips to the petting zoo- lanolin, like from wool. The smell of a wet barnyard animal.** "

"Imagine Grover in a petting zoo!" Will whispered to Nico, who snorted.

At the same time, Annabeth murmured, "Grover reminds him of a petting zoo," to Thalia, who giggled.

Nico and Thalia looked at each other awkwardly for a moment before bursting out laughing.

Sam cleared her throat, the laughter died down, and she continued, " **All I could think to say was, "So, you and my mom... know each other?" Graver's eyes flitted to the rearview mirror, though there were no cars behind us. "Not exactly,"he said. "I mean, we've never met in person. But she knew I was watching you." "Watching me?" "Keeping tabs on you. Making sure you were okay. But I wasn't faking being your friend," he added hastily. "I am your friend."** "

"THAT'S what you were worried about?" Connor said. "Isn't the min-" Travis shot him a look that said _no spoilers_ "the monster right behind you?"

" **"Urn ... what are you, exactly?" "That doesn't matter right now.""It doesn't matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey-"** "

Katie snorted. _Donkey_.

" **Grover let out a sharp, throaty "Blaa-ha-ha!" I'd heard him make that sound before, but I'd always assumed it was a nervous laugh. Now I realized it was more of an irritated bleat."Goat!" he cried. "What?" "I'm a goat from the waist down." "You just said it didn't matter." "Blaa-ha-ha! There are satyrs who would trample you underhoof for such an insult!" "Whoa. Wait. Satyrs. You mean like ... Mr. Brunner's myths?" "Were those old ladies at the fruit stand a myth, Percy? Was Mrs. Dodds a myth?" "So you admit there was a Mrs. Dodds!"** "

"Seriously, Percy?" groaned Rachel.

" **"Of course." "Then why-" "The less you knew, the fewer monsters you'd attract," Grover said, like that should be perfectly obvious.** "

"It should be obvious," Thalia muttered.

"How is that obvious?" Percy W said.

"ANYWAY, moving on," Annabeth said, and gestured for Sam to continue.

" **"We put Mist over the humans' eyes. We hoped you'd think the Kindly One was a hallucination. But it was no good. You started to realize who you are." "Who I-wait a minute, what do you mean?" The weird bellowing noise rose up again somewhere behind us, closer than before. Whatever was chasing us was still on our trail.** "

"No duh," Connor said, rolling his eyes.

" **"Percy," my mom said, "there's too much to explain and not enough time. We have to get you to safety." "Safety from what? Who's after me?" "Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."** "

"WHAT!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Grover! Seriously?" Annabeth cried. "That is NOT how you're supposed to say it!"

Thalia nodded.

"WHO CARES HOW HE SAID IT! THE BLOODY LORD OF THE DEAD AND HIS MINIONS! BLOODY HELL!" screamed Ron. He looked at Percy. "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!"

Percy shrugged. "This isn't even the hardest part," he said nonchalantly. "You should save that comment for later."

" **"Grover!" "Sorry, Mrs. Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?" I tried to wrap my mind around what was happening, but I couldn't do it. I knew this wasn't a dream. I had no imagination. I could never dream up something this weird. My mom made a hard left. We swerved onto a narrower road, racing past darkened farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR OWN STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences.** "

"STRAWBERRIES!" squealed Katie. "Oh, how I love strawberries."

Everyone looked at her weirdly. Then, a strawberry appeared, and katie began to kiss it/suck on it. Everyone looked at her even more weirdly.

"What? I like strawberries, ok?" she shrugged, like it was completely normal to have an affair with a strawberry.

"Um… moving on," George said. "Sam?"

"Uh, ya," Sam shook her head to get the disturbing image out of her head.

" **"Where are we going?" I asked. "The summer camp I told you about." My mother's voice was tight; she was trying for my sake not to be scared. "The place your father wanted to send you."** "

 _Oh, Sally,_ thought Thalia.

" **"The place you didn't want me to go." "Please, dear," my mother begged. "This is hard enough. Try to understand. You're in danger." "Because some old ladies cut yarn." "Those weren't old ladies," Grover said. "Those were the Fates. Do you know what it means-the fact they appeared in front of you? They only do that when you're about to ... when someone's about to die." "Whoa. You said 'you.'" "No I didn't. I said 'someone.'" "You meant 'you.' As in me." "I meant you, like 'someone.' Not you, you."** "

"Whaat?" asked Leo.

"Seriously, guys?" Piper said to Percy and Grover, who flushed.

" **"Boys!" my mom said. She pulled the wheel hard to the right, and I got a glimpse of a figure she'd swerved to avoid-a dark fluttering shape now lost behind us in the storm. "What was that?" I asked.** "

"A monster, duh," Sadie muttered.

" **"We're almost there," my mother said, ignoring my question. "Another mile. Please. Please. Please." I didn't know where there was, but I found myself leaning forward in the car, anticipating, wanting us to arrive.** "

"Cuz then you'll be safe," Will muttered.

Connor turned to Travis, about to say something, only to find Travis staring jealously at the strawberry in Katie's hand.

" **Outside, nothing but rain and darkness-the kind of empty countryside you get way out on the tip of Long Island. I thought about Mrs. Dodds and the moment when she'd changed into the thing with pointed teeth and leathery wings. My limbs went numb from delayed shock. She really hadn't been human. She'd meant to kill me.** "

"No duh!" Zia said, rolling her eyes.

" **Then I thought about Mr. Brunner ... and the sword he had thrown me. Before I could ask Grover about that, the hair rose on the back of my neck. There was a blinding flash, a jaw-rattling boom!, and our car exploded. I remember feeling weightless, like I was being crushed, fried, and hosed down all at the same time. I peeled my forehead off the back of the driver's seat and said, "Ow."** "

Alex smirked. "Ow? Seriously?" she said to herself. Magnus, who heard her, smiled.

" **"Percy!" my mom shouted. "I'm okay... ." I tried to shake off the daze. I wasn't dead. The car hadn't really exploded. We'd swerved into a ditch. Our driver's-side doors were wedged in the mud. The roof had cracked open like an eggshell and rain was pouring in. Lightning. That was the only explanation. We'd been blasted right off the road.** "

"DAD!" screamed Thalia.

"Zeus, your daughter's mad," Hermes laughed through the speaker.

" **Next to me in the backseat was a big motionless lump. "Grover!"He was slumped over, blood trickling from the side of his mouth. I shook his furry hip, thinking, No! Even if you are half barnyard animal, you're my best friend and I don't want you to die! Then he groaned "Food," and I knew there was hope.** "

Half the people in the room snorted/giggled/laughed. Everyone else smiled. Well, except for Grover, who was bright red.

" **"Percy," my mother said, "we have to ..." Her voice faltered. I looked back. In a flash of lightning, through the mud-spattered rear windshield, I saw a figure lumbering toward us on the shoulder of the road. The sight of it made my skin crawl. It was a dark silhouette of a huge guy, like a football player. He seemed to be holding a blanket over his head. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. His upraised hands made it look like he had horns.** "

"Oh gods," murmured Jason.

" **I swallowed hard. "Who is-" "Percy," my mother said, deadly serious. "Get out of the car."My mother threw herself against the driver's-side door. It was jammed shut in the mud. I tried mine. Stuck too. I looked up desperately at the hole in the roof. It might've been an exit, but the edges were sizzling and smoking. "Climb out the passenger's side!" my mother told me. "Percy-you have to run. Do you see that big tree?"** "

"That's me!" Thalia said happily. The wizards and norse and egyptians stared at her.

" **"What?" Another flash of lightning, and through the smoking hole in the roof I saw the tree she meant: a huge, White House Christmas tree-sized pine at the crest of the nearest hill. "That's the property line," my mom said. "Get over that hill and you'll see a big farmhouse down in the valley. Run and don't look back. Yell for help. Don't stop until you reach the door." "Mom, you're coming too." Her face was pale, her eyes as sad as when she looked at the ocean.** "

"Wait I thought she was happy when she looked at the ocean," Ron said.

Hermione screamed, "NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW! CONTINUE!"

" **"No!" I shouted. "You are coming with me. Help me carry Grover." "Food!" Grover moaned, a little louder. The man with the blanket on his head kept coming toward us, making his grunting, snorting noises. As he got closer, I realized he couldn't be holding a blanket over his head, because his hands-huge meaty hands-were swinging at his sides. There was no blanket. Meaning the bulky, fuzzy mass that was too big to be his head ... was his head. And the points that looked like horns …** "

"Seaweed Brain! Get over it already!" Annabeth sighed.

" **"He doesn't want us," my mother told me. "He wants you. Besides, I can't cross the property line." "But..." "We don't have time, Percy. Go. Please." I got mad, then-mad at my mother, at Grover the goat, at the thing with horns that was lumbering toward us slowly and deliberately like, like a bull.** "

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence," Thalia said.

"Number 1: Don't be mad at your mom," Piper said.

"Number 2: Grover the goat? Really?" Katie added.

"Number 3: like a bull? IT IS A GODS DAMN BULL!" Thalia cried.

"Is gods damn a word?" Percy wondered.

" _That's_ what you understood out of all of that?" Annabeth asked.

Percy nodded playfully.

" **I climbed across Grover and pushed the door open into the rain. "We're going together. Come on, Mom." "I told you-" "Mom! I am not leaving you. Help me with Grover."** "

"You idiot with your stupid fatal flaw," Annabeth sighed.

" **I didn't wait for her answer. I scrambled outside, dragging Grover from the car. He was surprisingly light, but I couldn't have carried him very far if my mom hadn't come to my aid.** "

"I thought you were super strong," Ron said.

" **Together, we draped Grover's arms over our shoulders and started stumbling uphill through wet waist-high grass. Glancing back, I got my first clear look at the monster. He was seven feet tall, easy, his arms and legs like something from the cover of Muscle Man magazine-bulging biceps and triceps and a bunch of other 'ceps, all stuffed like baseballs under vein-webbed skin. He wore no clothes except underwear-I mean, bright white Fruit of the Looms-which would've looked funny, except that the top half of his body was so scary. Coarse brown hair started at about his bellybutton and got thicker as it reached his shoulders.** "

"Nice description," Walt snickered.

" **His neck was a mass of muscle and fur leading up to his enormous head, which had a snout as long as my arm, snotty nostrils with a gleaming brass ring, cruel black eyes, and horns-enormous black-and-white horns with points you just couldn't get from an electric sharpener. I recognized the monster, all right. He had been in one of the first stories Mr. Brunner told us. But he couldn't be real. I blinked the rain out of my eyes. "That's-" "Pasiphae's son," my mother said. "I wish I'd known how badly they want to kill you."** "

"Smart," Will said.

" **"But he's the Min-""Don't say his name," she warned. "Names have power."** "

"Wait, how does she know that?" Sadie asked.

"Names _do_ hold power. Sadie knows mine, and now she can control me," Carter sighed.

"I know it too! It's Carter! So can I control you, too?" Ron asked, like a 2 year old.

Sadie rolled her eyes, "His _secret_ name, dummy."

" **The pine tree was still way too far-a hundred yards uphill at least. I glanced behind me again. The bull-man hunched over our car, looking in the windows-or not looking, exactly. More like snuffling, nuzzling. I wasn't sure why he bothered, since we were only about fifty feet away. "Food?" Grover moaned. "Shhh," I told him. "Mom, what's he doing? Doesn't he see us?" "His sight and hearing are terrible," she said. "He goes by smell. But he'll figure out where we are soon enough."** "

"How does she know this stuff? I've been studying at camp for years, and I still don't know!" Connor said.

"That's cuz you don't listen," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

" **As if on cue, the bull-man bellowed in rage. He picked up Gabe's Camaro by the torn roof, the chassis creaking and groaning. He raised the car over his head and threw it down the road. It slammed into the wet asphalt and skidded in a shower of sparks for about half a mile before coming to a stop. The gas tank exploded.**

 **Not a scratch, I remembered Gabe saying. Oops.** "

Blitz smirked.

" **"Percy," my mom said. "When he sees us, he'll charge. Wait until the last second, then jump out of the way- directly sideways. He can't change directions very well once he's charging. Do you understand?" "How do you know all this?" "I've been worried about an attack for a long time. I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me." "Keeping me near you? But-" Another bellow of rage, and the bull-man started tromping uphill. He'd smelled us. The pine tree was only a few more yards, but the hill was getting steeper and slicker, and Grover wasn't getting any lighter.** "

Hermione leaned forward, gripping her chair tightly. _What was going to happen?_

" **The bull-man closed in. Another few seconds and he'd be on top of us. My mother must've been exhausted, but she shouldered Grover. "Go, Percy! Separate! Remember what I said." I didn't want to split up, but I had the feeling she was right-it was our only chance. I sprinted to the left, turned, and saw the creature bearing down on me. His black eyes glowed with hate. He reeked like rotten meat. He lowered his head and charged, those razor-sharp horns aimed straight at my chest.** "

Hermione shut her eyes. _Don't die!_

" **The fear in my stomach made me want to bolt, but that wouldn't work. I could never outrun this thing. So I held my ground, and at the last moment, I jumped to the side.** "

"Did Percy do something smart? What is going on?" cried Thalia, only to be shushed by Jason.

" **The bull-man stormed past like a freight train, then bellowed with frustration and turned, but not toward me this time, toward my mother, who was setting Grover down in the grass. We'd reached the crest of the hill. Down the other side I could see a valley, just as my mother had said, and the lights of a farmhouse glowing yellow through the rain. But that was half a mile away. We'd never make it. The bull-man grunted, pawing the ground. He kept eyeing my mother, who was now retreating slowly downhill, back toward the road, trying to lead the monster away from Grover.** "

"Sally's a mortal, why would it want her?" Thalia wondered aloud.

"Don't you know? Like, I mean, weren't you there?"Alex asked.

"I wasn't there, I mean, actually, I was, but not really cuz I was still a tree, so… ya," Thalia said.

"Um… ok" Alex said.

" **"Run, Percy!" she told me. "I can't go any farther. Run!" But I just stood there, frozen in fear, as the monster charged her. She tried to sidestep, as she'd told me to do, but the monster had learned his lesson. His hand shot out and grabbed her by the neck as she tried to get away. He lifted her as she struggled, kicking and pummeling the air. "Mom!" She caught my eyes, managed to choke out one last word: "Go!" Then, with an angry roar, the monster closed his fists around my mother's neck, and she dissolved before my eyes, melting into light, a shimmering golden form, as if she were a holographic projection. A blinding flash, and she was simply ... gone.** "

"Wait she died! Just like that!" gasped Ginny.

"Isn't she alive? Did she come back, like me?" Hazel inquired.

"No… it's complicated. You'll see," Percy said cryptically, not wanting to spoil anything.

" **"No!" Anger replaced my fear. Newfound strength burned in my limbs-the same rush of energy I'd gotten when Mrs. Dodds grew talons. The bull-man bore down on Grover, who lay helpless in the grass. The monster hunched over, snuffling my best friend, as if he were about to lift Grover up and make him dissolve too. I couldn't allow that. I stripped off my red rain jacket. "Hey!" I screamed, waving the jacket, running to one side of the monster. "Hey, stupid! Ground beef!"** "

"How do you come up with this stuff, dude?" asked Walt.

Percy smiled, "I have a gift for annoying powerful beings."

" **"Raaaarrrrr!" The monster turned toward me, shaking his meaty fists. I had an idea-a stupid idea, but better than no idea at all. I put my back to the big pine tree and waved my red jacket in front of the bull-man, thinking I'd jump out of the way at the last moment. But it didn't happen like that. The bull-man charged too fast, his arms out to grab me whichever way I tried to dodge. Time slowed down.** "

"HE was helping you?" Thalia screamed.

"NO! IT'S JUST AN EXPRESSION!" Percy cried.

Thalia was visibly reassured by that statement.

"Who is 'HE'?" Magnus asked.

"You'll see soon, cousin," Annabeth said.

" **My legs tensed. I couldn't jump sideways, so I leaped straight up, kicking off from the creature's head, using it as a springboard, turning in midair, and landing on his neck.** "

"Your instincts are so cool, bro," Travis said. "You're so lucky."

Percy nodded. "I am."

" **How did I do that? I didn't have time to figure it out. A millisecond later, the monster's head slammed into the tree and the impact nearly knocked my teeth out.** "

"That was you? I got a HUGE DENT because of that, ok?" Thalia yelled.

"Sorry," Percy replied carelessly.

" **The bull-man staggered around, trying to shake me. I locked my arms around his horns to keep from being thrown. Thunder and lightning were still going strong. The rain was in my eyes. The smell of rotten meat burned my nostrils.** "

"Eww!" Hermione said, wrinkling her nose.

" **The monster shook himself around and bucked like a rodeo bull. He should have just backed up into the tree and smashed me flat, but I was starting to realize that this thing had only one gear: forward.** "

"Analyzing your enemies. Good," Annabeth approved.

" **Meanwhile, Grover started groaning in the grass. I wanted to yell at him to shut up, but the way I was getting tossed around, if I opened my mouth I'd bite my own tongue off. "Food!" Grover moaned. The bull-man wheeled toward him, pawed the ground again, and got ready to charge. I thought about how he had squeezed the life out of my mother, made her disappear in a flash of light, and rage filled me like high-octane fuel. I got both hands around one horn and I pulled backward with all my might. The monster tensed, gave a surprised grunt, then-snap! The bull-man screamed and flung me through the air. I landed flat on my back in the grass. My head smacked against a rock. When I sat up, my vision was blurry, but I had a horn in my hands, a ragged bone weapon the size of a knife.** "

"AWESOME!" Ron yelled.

" **The monster charged. Without thinking, I rolled to one side and came up kneeling. As the monster barreled past, I drove the broken horn straight into his side, right up under his furry rib cage.** "

"How do you do that without thinking? And with no training either… " Katie asked.

"Idk… instincts," Percy replied.

" **The bull-man roared in agony. He flailed, clawing at his chest, then began to disintegrate-not like my mother, in a flash of golden light, but like crumbling sand, blown away in chunks by the wind, the same way Mrs. Dodds had burst apart. The monster was gone.** "

"YAY," cheered Ron.

Everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"What?" he said defensively. "I'm happy the evil guy's dead."

"He's not the evil guy," Annabeth said.

"Wait, I thought Percy was the good guy," Ron said, confused.

"He is," Annabeth nodded,

"Then the monster is the bad guy," Ron explained. "Since he was fighting against Percy."

"Mini-obstacle," Annabeth shrugged, "Not THE evil guy aka the antagonist."

"What?" Ron asked, confounded.

Annabeth took a deep breath, rubbed her head, and said, "You know what? Whatever."

" **The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled, but only in the distance. I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking. My head felt like it was splitting open. I was weak and scared and trembling with grief I'd just seen my mother vanish. I wanted to lie down and cry, but there was Grover, needing my help, so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, toward the lights of the farmhouse. I was crying, calling for my mother, but I held on to Grover-I wasn't going to let him go.** "

Rachel smiled at Percy's kindness.  
" **The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a ceiling fan circling above me, moths flying around a yellow light, and the stern faces of a familiar-looking bearded man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess's.** "

"Awww," Thalia said teasingly.

Percy and Annabeth blushed.

" **They both looked down at me, and the girl said, "He's the one. He must be."** "

"How did you know?" Thalia asked again.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," Annabeth said, blushing bright red.

"Guys, let's finish the chapter, there's literally like one sentence left," Amir suggested.

" **"Silence, Annabeth," the man said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."** "

"IS HE BEING KIDNAPPED?" Ron cried.

"Uh, no…" Katie replied.

"Um, guys, the chapter's over, so can we go back to the other room?" Piper inquired.

"Ya, let's go," Blitz agreed.

Sadie nodded.

And so they all went back to the original room.

No one even wondered if Draco Malfoy was going to be in the room.

It seemed they were about to be surprised.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

This chapter is dedicated to… the holidays! YAY!

PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE & FOLLOW! Thanks!

* * *

Questions of the chapter:

Should I do some scenes as movies? (sorry if I keep asking this question!) Should I shorten some stuff instead of quoting it? Should I make Hermione and Ron less bratty/dumb? (I guess they're a bit ooc…) Are Katie and Travis already dating in this fanfic? (Sorry that I worded that weirdly, but I can't remember if I said they were already dating or not…)


End file.
